The Hidden Truth
by Lavenderlash
Summary: Phoenix has grown up being told by her mother how her father was framed for murder, but how can she believe her when things seem the complete opposite? Her father has broken out of prison and everyone thinks she's helping him inside Hogwarts, her godfather is breathing down her neck 24/7; Mix in the fact that hormones are out of control, and you've got the life of Phoenix Black.
1. The Man in the Photographs

**Hello, and welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic on here! (Well, it's not the first one I've ever written, but it's the first one I've ever posted on here, so.. yeah.) I've been working on this for a long, long, looooong time, so I hope it fits your fancy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and please, if you have any criticism, feel free to tell me in the nicest way possible, thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, the only things I own are Phoenix, Charlotte, Ava, Shane, Victoria, and a few others soon to come. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling!**

* * *

_It was a calm, quiet night, which was quite rare for the small town, as it usually was pelted with rain 24 hours a day._

_And in that calm, quiet night, stood a large Tudor house like any other. It was planted in a large field with nothing but grass for miles. Moss that had grown overtime reached all the way up to the second story window, curling around the panes of the window. A small bench sat in the magnificent garden, and on that bench sat a young girl, no older than 3, in a long white dress and a large coat. She appeared very anxious about something._

_"Mummy!" She called. There was no answer. She knitted her eyebrows together. "Mummy!" She called again, and received no answer._

_The girl jumped off of the bench and walked over to the door, standing on her toes to reach the doorknob, and opened it. Faint sniffling was heard inside, causing her even more confusion. She shut the door behind her and made her way in the small cottage, finding her way to the source of the noise._

_The sniffling became louder as she walked down a hallway, and the young girl pushed open every door until she found the one the source of the noise came from. "Mummy?"_

_The sniffling came from the middle of the bed. The figure was hunched over, their back to her, and in the pale moonlight that came through the window, she saw the figure had long curly hair identical to hers. When the little girl called, she did not act as if she heard her._

_"Are you alright?" The girl teetered over to her, batting her eyes as she came closer to the bed, her hands resting on the frame._

_"It's gone..." The voice said quietly._

_"What's gone, mummy?" She asked._

_"T-the.. RESPECT OF THE FAMILY NAME!" The hunched figure turned towards her, an evil smile on her lips as her heavily-lidded eyes watched the little girl. Her dark curly hair ran down her back and sides, and the moonlight cast an eerie glow across her features. She pulled out a wand that pulsed with evil and pointed it at the now frightened child, her plump lips mouthing words that the girl could not hear, and then a bright green flash of light blinded her.._

Phoenix sat up, her chest rising and falling quickly as she panted for air. It was just a dream, she thought. And it was, because she was perfectly safe from the hands of the heavy-lidded woman.

She ran a hand over her face, closing her eyes for a moment to regain her senses. It was very likely that she wouldn't fall asleep. She had had dreams like this for a week now, and she had no idea why. Where had they came from? Why did she have them? She did not know.

Knowing it would be impossible to go back to sleep, she groggily got out of bed, pushing the comforters out of the way. Her room was nothing special, just a bed with snuggly warm comforters and stuffed animals scattered all over it, (She was obsessed with stuffed animals, even if she was turning fourteen in five months and it was considered "immature" and "Babyish" for her age) the nightstand next to her bed held a lantern with floral designs painted on it, but the thing that stuck out the most on the nightstand was a photograph in a picture frame.

The picture moved. It showed three boys and two girls, all waving at the camera while the tallest of the girls stuck her tongue out against the other girl's face, causing the other girl to make a face and push her away while the three boys laughed.

Phoenix grinned at her friends in the photo. It was one they had taken towards the end of last year with their friend Colin's camera that he always carried around. Of course, the three boys were none other than Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, and the taller girl was Kylie Toadstool.

Nothing else stood out or was as important to her on the nightstand as that photograph, except for another photograph in a delicately made golden frame. In the picture was a man with dark, curly hair and grey eyes, a woman with light brown hair, and in the woman's arms was a baby with the same eyes and curly hair as the man, thought the most peculiar thing was that the infant's hair was turning multiple colors. Phoenix picked up the frame carefully, smiling as she watched the man pick up the infant's arm and wave to the person taking the photo.

Phoenix grew up without her father, but it was as if he had always been there one way or another. Phoenix was only one when her father was convicted of being a murderer and sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Her mother, Charlotte, always told Phoenix that her father was innocent and that he was framed by his own friend, Peter Pettigrew. Her mother, no matter how many times Phoenix's godfather told her otherwise, stuck her ground and refused to listen. Even if her father apparently was innocent, she was still afraid of him.

It was last Sunday, only remembering because it was the day her nightmares started, when she learned how he had broken out of Azkaban, something that had never happened before. His wanted posters were everywhere, (She wouldn't have known the man was her father if his name wasn't on top of the pictures) and even the minister of magic had visited the lonely cottage to interrogate them about his whereabouts. It was terrifying, to say the least.

Her godfather had decided to stay with them for protection. Her godfather, who's name was Remus Lupin, but she called him 'Moony' or 'Uncle Moony', was best friends with her father when they were in school. Remus was a friendly man, though his ragged and scared appearance said otherwise. He had been in her life for as long as she could remember, the very reason why her mum had appointed him as Phoenix's godfather.

She blew her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes, walking over to her door, opening it as quietly as she could, and poking her head out. Light was seen downstairs, so she quickly and quietly tip-toed down the stairs, sitting in the middle of them as she watched her mum and godfather sit in the kitchen, conversing quietly, not noticing that Phoenix was sitting on the stairs, listening to every word.

"_We have reason to believe that he escaped from Azkaban to come after Harry, Phoenix, and possibly even you, Charlotte!_" Remus said, agitation in his voice.

"_I don't believe it for one minute. Honestly, I've told you time and time again, Remus! He's been innocent, it was Pettigrew who sold Lily and James to You-Know-Who! You knew Sirius, he and James were brothers in everythin' but blood. Tell me, why would he turn his back on him after all those years?_" It was obvious that her mum was getting irritated, her Scottish accent was becoming more pronounced.

"_The Minister told us that he kept muttering "They're at Hogwarts, they're at Hogwarts_." in his sleep before he broke out. "_I want to believe it, honestly, I do, but things like this make me believe otherwise_." Remus ran a hand through his graying brown hair.

Phoenix raised her eyebrows in surprise. She was agreeing with Moony on this one; she wanted to believe, but having information like that being thrown in her face made her skeptical.

"_It does seem.. Fishy that he's broken out, but, er, somethin' must've given him reason to._." Charlotte didn't sound very sure herself, but the same look of sadness and happiness that she got when she talked about him appeared on her face.

"_Even if you believe he is innocent or not,_" Remus's eyes flickered to the Daily Prophet that lay on the table, her father yelling madly up at them, "_It would still be best if we set up protection, maybe for Phoenix as well. Though I'll be there in Hogwarts with her, I will not always be able to keep an eye on her_." Wait, what? Why did he never tell her?

"_Hogwarts is safe, she will be fine. She hasn't gotten into trouble yet, Remus, we may be safe from her havin' gotten his troublemakin' skills._" Her mother grinned, while Remus faintly laughed. Phoenix, confused as ever, rested her head against the stair banister.

"_There's no doubt in my mind that Hogwarts is safe, though I'm sure Dumbledore has arranged something just in case. Nevertheless.. I fear for Phoenix.._"

"_Kids can be cruel these days, but Oliver will be there to protect her incase someone decides to do anything', plus, she's got his temper, you know._" Charlotte mused.

Her mum stood up, smoothed out her dress, and sighed. "_I suppose I should go and wake Phoenix now._"

Remus half-smiled, "_I don't think that's necessary_." He sent a look over towards the stairs, and Phoenix froze, staring at Moony. _Of course he would've known she was there!_ She completely forgot he had super hearing, one of his many werewolf traits.

Charlotte followed Moony's gaze and clicked her tongue. "Good night, sleepyhead. How much did you hear?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Enough."

She grabbed onto the banister and stood up, blowing her hair out of her face. "Uncle Moony, why didn't you tell me you were goin' ter be teachin' at Hogwarts?" Her Scottish accent was more pronounced, as she was slightly irritated that he hadn't told her he was going to be a teacher at her school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Remus chuckled. Phoenix's mouth formed into an 'o' shape before she hopped down the stairs, narrowly avoiding stepping on her cat, Snowbelle. The blindingly white cat turned her face up to the girl, meowing at her, before flicking her fluffy tail around her owner's ankle and walking away.

Phoenix watched the cat, squinting her eyes, before walking through the living room and into the kitchen, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her godfather. "So, tell me more about this.. Job of yours." She said dramatically, her raven-black hair flashing a brilliant shade of yellow before turning back to it's original color.

Remus shook his head, "There's not much to tell, except that I was accepted as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said. Phoenix's eyes lit up.

"You did?!" She squealed loudly, causing the two adults in the room to wince. Her hair started changing colors once more, showering the room in happiness.

"Yes, yes, now please calm down." He said gently, eyeing her hair. She poked out her bottom lip, pouting, before trying to calm down. Being a metamorphagus (an extremely rare condition that witches and wizards are born with) had it's perks, but it did get annoying for her, as her hair changed colors to match her mood and wouldn't let up until she forced the mood away.

Phoenix squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm down, but simply couldn't, her happiness was too radiant. Her eyes opened again, widening. "I can't, I'm sorry. Do I have to call you professor? Can I just call you Professor Moony? Is that okay?" She tucked her feet underneath her, watching Remus intently.

"Please, call me professor, at least in class. No professor Moony, thank you." Remus said, ruffling her multi-colored hair. Phoenix let out another squeal, pulling her godfather into a tight hug.

"Phoenix, you're smotherin' the poor man." Her mother sighed, fighting a smile off of her face.

Phoenix pulled away and looked up at her mum, before her eyes rested on her godfather, who was massaging the back of his neck. "Sorry." She said sheepishly, hiding her face in her now-calm hair.

"S'no problem." Remus mumbled, before sighing, standing up, and stretching, "I'll be going to bed now, goodnight." He nodded to Charlotte and Phoenix, before turning and exiting the room.

"Goodnight Remus." Charlotte responded, placing a hand on the kitchen table, the Daily Prophet with her father's face plastered on the front nearby. Phoenix slipped her hand across the table and snatched it up, reading the article.

"**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._  
_"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

_"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse"_

Phoenix's eyes trailed up to the picture of her father. It was far different from the photos she had seen of him hanging up on the walls, or the photo in her room. His eyes were now sunken and ghostlike, his skin looked as if it were stretched tightly over his face, and his teeth were bared as he glared at the camera. He barely looked like the man he once was.

Charlotte scoffed, taking the newspaper out of her daughter's hands. "It's rubbish, and both of us know it."

She really hoped that her mum wasn't going to go off in another speech about how her husband was innocent. Phoenix had it drilled in her head so many times, she knew he was innocent, and didn't try to say otherwise, though she thought it. If he was innocent, why had he been muttering "They're at Hogwarts" in his sleep, and why would he look so deranged in every photo of him in the Daily Prophet, plus his wanted posters? Something didn't add up, and it gave her a headache just thinking about it.

"I know, I was just lookin'." Phoenix said quietly, untangling her legs and standing up, "I guess I'll go back to bed, night, mum."

"Goodnight," Charlotte said feebly, "Don't forget that we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Carmen and Oliver." She smiled at her daughter.

"Will Shane be there too?" Phoenix asked, her eyes lighting up. Shane was her 3-year-old cousin, aka the cutest child Phoenix had ever seen in here life; she loved to spend time with him."

"O'course, not go to sleep." Charlotte bustled past Phoenix, rolling up the newspaper in her hands, and booped Phoenix on the nose with it.

"Yes mum." Phoenix walked past her mum and up the stairs, knowing she'd have to endure more of the heavy-lidded woman in her dreams.


	2. Diagon Alley

**I'd just like to say, I uploaded this story today and it's already gotten positive feedback, and I couldn't be happier. You're all so wonderful. *snuggles all of you* **

**The next chapter will be less boring, I promise!**

**I still don't own anything except for 4 of the characters in this chapter. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling~**

* * *

_"Ollie, what does this do?"_

_"I wouldn't touch that, Shane."_

_"Why?"_

_"'Cause she won't appreciate it if you do."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because she just won't."_

_"But why?"_

"Dowhatnow?" Phoenix opened one of her eyes, squinting at the figures beside her bed; one very tall, and one very short. She closed her eyes tightly before opening both of them, letting her eyes adjust to the light pouring in.

Her two cousins, Oliver Wood and Shane Moore, were both standing in her room, Phoenix's wand in Shane's hand while Oliver tried to take it from him, causing Phoenix to raise an eyebrow. "Shane, put that down, please."

"But why?" Shane's 3-year-old hyperactive mind was giving her a headache already. He turned to look at her as Oliver finally took the wand out of his hands, "Ollie!"

"It isn't yours, so don't touch." Her burly cousin Oliver stated.

"Exactly." Phoenix muttered, stretching her legs. What exactly were they doing in her room?

"Hurry up and get dressed, we've got to go to Diagon Alley soon. Aunt Char told me to wake you, but Shane came along." Oliver said. _Oh yeah._

Phoenix jumped up and ran to her closet, pulling out a knee-length pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, and a pair white flats. She then took off to the bathroom to take a shower, yelling to Oliver and Shane "I'll be quick!"

After a quick, but effective, shower, (she absolutely hated being/looking greasy) she dried herself off, dressed herself, and fixed her hair into a high-ponytail, turning her fringe a calm, sunset red-orange.

"Are you done yet?" Oliver's voice carried through the door, before banging was heard against the door. "Hurry up! I've heard that Quality Quidditch Supplies has the new Firebolt!"

* * *

Phoenix, Charlotte, Oliver, Shane, and Phoenix's aunts- Victoria Wood and Ava Moore- stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, taking it in. The Leaky Cauldron, a breakfast-in-bed kind of thing, like the muggles say, was very large and friendly, though rather dusty-looking. Despite it's apperance, however, Phoenix hid behind Oliver when she spotted several wanted posters of her father. If her mother had seen them, she pretended not to.

"Ah, good day, everyone!" The toothless owner of the place, Tom, greeted. He waved at them, though with a lackluster smile upon seeing Phoenix and Charlotte.

"Good day, Tom!" Aunt Victoria smiled at him, and the group continued to go through the back door, where they were met with a brick wall. Aunt Ava stepped forward, drew out her wand, and tapped several bricks, then stepped back as everyone watched the bricks move into the shape of an archway, revealing Diagon Alley.

The place was crowded with people. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. Through the crowds of people and visible window space, there were many wanted posters of Sirius.

The group walked along, peering into the windows of the shops. Phoenix held onto Shane's hand, occasionally lifting him up so he could see what she was seeing. While walking, many people stared at her and her mother, whispering to their peers and pointing, causing Phoenix to become slightly peeved off. She wasn't prepared for this kind of attention, even though she knew that Hogwarts would be 300 times worse.

Oliver gave a girlish scream from behind, causing Phoenix to nearly trip. He made a bee-line to a shop window, and Phoenix turned to her mother and aunts, who all rolled their eyes in union. Oliver had found the Quidditch store.

"I suppose I can just go in for a minute.." Phoenix followed after Oliver before her mother could object. Holding onto Shane's hand tightly as they wove through the crowd, she caught sight of Oliver in front of the window, his eyes wide while he practically drooled. Phoenix looked at in the window and gasped loudly, her mouth agape as she took in the Firebolt, the newest and best broomstick out there.

"I need this." Oliver choked out.

Shane tugged on Phoenix's skirt. She looked down at him and saw that he was pointing up, so she picked him up and balanced him on her hip so he could join in the ogling.

"But.. 'is jus' a broom!" Shane said out loud. Oliver whipped around, as did many others, and were about to start talking about how wonderful the broom was supposed to be before they realized it was just a toddler saying that.

"You won't understand until you're older, Shay." Phoenix said, snapping out of her daze. "Ollie, c'mon, we can come back la'er, we have stuff ter do."

Oliver showed no sign of leaving. With a sigh, Phoenix walked over to him, reached up on her tip-toes, (he was quite tall, while she was very short for her age) and grabbed his ear, pulling him away from the window while he screeched behind her (-"What are you doin'? Gerroff, woman! Did you not see the broom?!"-)

Phoenix rolled her eyes and brought him back over to their group, releasing the death grip on his ear. "_Honestly_." She huffed.

"We can come back later, we have things to get right now." Aunt Victoria said. Aunt Ava and Phoenix's mother nodded, causing Oliver to sigh in the defeat.

The group continued walking along, weaving past the large crowd carefully. Phoenix found it hard to resist the urge to tear down every poster she saw of her father that was plastered all over the place. Oliver continued to grumble under his breath next to her, as he was obviously angry about not being able to be near the newest broom. Anything involving quid ditch, Oliver was obsessed with.

Ahead of them, a large white building stood, at least three or four stories high with beautiful white and gold pillars holding it up. A large sign on the first floor of the building read over the entrance "Gringotts Bank".

Phoenix looked up at the building with admiration, but had no feeling of wanting to go in there. The building was absolutely beautiful, inside and out, but she wished no part in seeing the Goblins that worked there, they were, to put it lightly, frightening.

She stole a glance at the adults, hoping they'd sense her discomfort. They paid no attention to her, so she glanced at Oliver, her grey eyes widening as she stared at him. If she stared at him long enough, he'd respond.

"Why are you, prey tell, starin' at me?" Oliver asked, causing Phoenix to grin.

"Because I don't want to go in." She said quietly. Oliver's eyebrows shot up.

"Why? Afraid of the goblins?"

"Well.. Yes." She said childishly. The youngest cousin let out a loud laugh.

"Phe-phe!" Shane exclaimed, using his nickname for her, "You can't be afraid of da goblins! You're a big kid. I'm lil' 'nd even I'm not 'fraid of da gob'ins!"

"Shut up, Shay." Phoenix hung her head dramatically, while everyone laughed around her, "I can't help it, my apologies."

"I take it you want to stay out here, then?" There was hesitance in her mother's voice as she glanced around at all the shops, the wanted posters plastered everywhere.

"I can go in if I have to." Phoenix said quickly, "I am a Gryffindor after all, and it's not like they'll come and bite me like some garden gnome."

Oliver snorted next to her. "I can stay out here with her and Shane." He ruffled Phoenix's hair, causing it to turn a slight shade of red.

"But what If I wanna see 'da gob'ins, Ollie?" Shane looked exasperated that Oliver had included him.

"Remember last time you went in, Shane," Aunt Ava said, "You nearly tore down a whole aisle full of goblins because you were so excited. Maybe it's best if you stay with Oliver and Phoenix."

"You know what, I'll just go in. It's much less shameful." Phoenix sighed dramatically, tightening her grip on Shane. "Can't let Shane miss out on the goblins again, right?"

The adults, plus Oliver, all laughed, while Shane yelled "yay!" loudly in her ear. They walked up the stone steps, Oliver pushing open the large bronze doors. The goblin that stood guard nodded at them, and they headed inside to the small entrance chamber. Phoenix read the oh so wonderful words that were engraved on the doors to the lobby,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Phoenix shivered, wondering why anyone would even try to break into Gringotts. It had happened in her first year of Hogwarts, but apparently there was nothing in the vault to begin with.

Aunt Ava stepped ahead and opened the doors so they could step inside. Phoenix and Charlotte straightened up considerably, seeing as the Black family was incredibly respected and considered royalty. Honestly, Phoenix and her mother probably weren't anything, considering that before Phoenix's father had been sent to Azkaban, he was considered a 'blood traitor' by his own family, but all the same, being pureblood came with ancient rules, and being in a family considered (dark) royalty was interesting.

The large marble hall was just as beautiful as the outside of Gringotts, if not more. Goblins flanked the halls and stood behind desks, counting knuts, sickles, and galleons. Their large ears, pointy noses, and beady eyes were too much for Phoenix, so she stared ahead, not letting her uncomfortablility show.

Aunt Ava, Aunt Victoria, Oliver, and Shane (after Phoenix had set him down) went forward to a tall podium where a goblin was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment, his sharp teeth bared. Victoria cleared her throat, causing the goblin to stop, lean forward, and look down his nose at her.

"Yes?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Phoenix resisted the urge to turn her nose up at him.

"We'd like to get into the Wood vault, please." Victoria said. The Goblin sneered.

"And do you have a key to get into that vault, ma'am?" He asked.

"I do." She slipped out a key from the bag that hung off of her elbow and reached upward to hand it to the goblin. He swiped it up and nodded over to a nearby goblin, who walked towards them.

"Very well." He handed the key to the goblin walking over to them, as if he thought that they'd swipe it back from him in an instant. The goblin who now had the key beckoned Aunt Ava, Aunt Victoria, Oliver, and Shane to follow him, and Aunt Ava picked Shane up and held him protectively on her hip.

"What can I do for you, madams?" The first goblin said greasily, and Phoenix forced herself not to frown at him or let her hair change a shade of orange- which usually meant discomfort or annoyance.

"We'd like to get into the Black vaults," Said Charlotte quietly, "Vault 711 to be exact."

The goblin looked at the woman curiously for a moment, before saying, "And I trust that you have a key?"

She nodded, pulled a key from a handbag similar to her sister's, and handed it to the goblin, who looked at the key greedily. He obviously knew that their vault had tons of gold inside of it.

"Yes, good." Another goblin came towards them and was given the key. He beckoned them forward, and Phoenix pursed her lips, preparing herself for the journey down to the vault. They were led into another area full of mine carts and multiple tracks. Opposed to the brilliant marble hall, this area was made of stone and dimly lit, casting eerie shadows around the walls. The goblin (who Phoenix was pretty sure that his name was Gornuk) reached up on his toes and grabbed a lantern from a hook on the wall, set it on the side of one of the cars, climbed in, and beckoned them forward once more.

Her mother went in first, then Phoenix. The carts were a tight squeeze, which was uncomfortable and terrifying at the same time because of the speed of the carts when going through the tracks, but she guessed that it would be much harder to fly out of and die than if the carts were bigger.

Gornuk picked up the lantern again and turned to Phoenix. "Will you hold this, please?" Which she nodded too and took hold of the lantern, placing it in her lap.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times, do you still have your key?" The goblin asked, and Charlotte nodded, "Then off we go."

He pulled a lever and the cart went flying down one of the tracks. Phoenix and Charlotte both squinted their eyes, their hair flying behind them due to the speed. Another reason Phoenix hated going to Gringotts. The cart twisted and turned, knocking Phoenix and Charlotte into each other multiple times. At long last, the cart slowed down before finally stopping, and Gornuk got out.

"Lamp, please." Phoenix handed him the lantern, her hand shaking from nerves. He took hold of the lantern, trotted over to the vault, and set it down next to the large vault door. He came back over to the two and looked at Charlotte, "Key, please."

Charlotte handed him the key, then got out, holding onto the cart so she wouldn't fall. Phoenix looked over the side of cart, saw that there was nothing there but black for miles, and quickly looked back up, her heart pounding in her ears. Yes, she definitely hated Gringotts, pretty or not.

She decided to stay in the cart and wait for her mother, impatiently waiting for her to hurry and collect their money. When that was over and done with, and everyone was back in the cart, (Charlotte coming back with a large bag full of coins) they set off back to the main part of Gringotts where Ava, Victoria, Oliver, and Shane were waiting for them. Phoenix wanted to run into the middle of the lobby, hug the ground, and yell "LAND!" but that would've been frowned upon, so she stuck with calmly getting out and following after her mother, which wasn't any fun at all.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Oliver said mockingly. Phoenix hit him in the arm and grinned.

* * *

The group continued on with their shopping, going to Twilfitt and Tatting's for Oliver and Phoenix's robes first. There were people whom they recognized from Hogwarts there, but thankfully they didn't know them personally, and they didn't seem to notice nor care that they were in the same room with Sirius Black's daughter.

The two were fitted for their robes while the woman editing the robes made conversation, mostly about Sirius Black's outbreak ,(-"Never even been done before! I wonder how he could even slip through those horrible dementors guarding the place.."-) so Phoenix was glad when she finished tailing their robes so they could pay and leave.

The next place they had to go to was Flourish & Blotts, which was one of Phoenix's favorite shops. The amount of books were endless, and she loved it. On many occasions, she wished it were a library, just so she could stay in there forever and get lost in the books.

"What's this about a book about monsters?" Aunt Ava asked, looking closely at Phoenix's school supply list.

"The Monster Book of Monsters, apparently." Phoenix shrugged, not particularly caring. That was until she went inside and saw the books. They were hairy, gross-looking, and attacking each other. Pages were flying everywhere as they bit at each other, papers strewn all over the floor.

"Stop it, stop it!" The manager cried, poking them with a simple stick. Ava tensed and quickly left the shop while Shane became frightened.

"Why would anyone even assign this book?" Oliver asked audibly. The manager turned to him, a hopeless expression on his face.

"If only I knew! Oh god, not two." He looked close to tears.

"No, no, we only need one. One is good." Charlotte said quickly. The manager sighed with relief, went over to a calmer cage, (only because the leather belt around it didn't come undone) and took one out carefully, then walked over to Phoenix, placing it carefully in her hands.

"Be careful, and whatever you do, do not undo the leather strap unless you want to lose body parts." He said wearily, "What else can I do for you?"

Phoenix and Oliver bought the rest of their books and were prepared to leave when Oliver caught sight of a book about Quidditch, which caused Phoenix to have to drag him out by his ear again. They continued on to Amanuensis Quills, where Phoenix bought a beautiful, but very expensive, peacock quill. The next shop was Magical Menagerie, where Phoenix bought cat food for Snowbelle and Oliver bought treats for his owl. And at long last, it was time for the last stop, Quality Qudditch Supplies.

Oliver immediately ran over to stare into the shop window, actually fighting the crowd so he could press his nose against the window. The women, minus Phoenix, (who tried very hard not to) rolled their eyes at him. Honestly, Phoenix would've been drooling over the Firebolt as well, but she had just gotten a Nimbus 2001 two months before the Firebolt came out, and that was fine with her.

Instead of tearing him away from his precious broomstick, Phoenix took Shane from Aunt Ava and went inside the Qudditch shop, deciding that she might as well get new gear for the upcoming season, as her shirts were becoming tight in the chest area.

"Why's Ollie like dat broom, Phe-Phe?" Shane asked in his broken English.

"'Cause it's a nice broom, Shane." Phoenix replied.

"But why?"

"Because."

"But why?"

"Shane, I don't know. Oliver likes quidditch, everyone knows that. He's obsessed with it."

"Why's he uh'sessed wi' it?"

"Shane, shush."

Phoenix held onto the 3-year-old's hand as she looked at a new pair of gloves. She didn't trust a hyperactive 3-year-old inside of a store full of potentially dangerous objects.

"Are you uh'sessed wi'h quidditch 'oo, Phe-Phe-?" Shane asked. Phoenix sighed audibly.

"Not as obsessed as Oliver is, now please shush."

Phoenix placed the gloves back on the self and looked at Shane, who was looking over at the broom. Phoenix turned and looked as well, but a moving photo of a man glaring maliciously at her made her turn away.

"PHOENIX!" Phoenix jumped nearly five feet in the air, looking around before her eyes landed on two boys in the doorway, running towards her. She squeaked as they hugged her, knowing the two boys anywhere.

"Seamus! Dean!" She hugged them back, feeling grateful that they didn't plan on shunning her away.

"I knew it was you!" Said Dean, a grin on his face.

"We saw yeh through the window, wasn' sure if I' was yeh or not." Said Seamus, his Irish accent causing her to smile.

"Well, I'm glad that you're stalkin' me." Phoenix joked. Shane tugged on her shirt, causing her to look down at him. He was pointing up at the two boys. "Who dey?"

Phoenix picked Shane up and held him at her hip, looking at Seamus and Dean. "These two are idiots I spend my time with."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

Phoenix shook her head and smirked. "Dean, Seamus, this is my cousin, Shane. Shane, say hello."

Shane waved at the two boys excitedly, his eyes bulging. Seamus and Dean waved back, trying not to laugh.

"I didn't know you two were goin' ter be here." Phoenix said, raising an eyebrow. Then again, she hadn't owled them to ask if they could meet up in Diagon Alley, she was too afraid they wouldn't speak to her due to her father breaking out.

"We just got here actually, Seamus's mum took us. She's right outside." Dean said. Phoenix noticed that Seamus's grin faltered slightly.

"Oh, well, that's cool." Phoenix nodded, her hair turning a shade of yellow before it slowly turned back to black. Dean and Seamus watched her hair intently, more so Dean, as Dean was muggleborn and wasn't used to things changing 'like magic.' They always were interested on how they could do that.

The trio talked about a few things, like the Monster Book of Monsters they were assigned, until Oliver, looking extremely put-out, told Phoenix that it was time to leave. Phoenix hugged the two boys and left the shop, while Seamus called out "See you at Hogwarts!" which, for some reason, caused Phoenix's stomach to feel queasy.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. The Dementor

**I still don't own anything/anyone other than a few characters here and there that you won't recognize. :)**

**This chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be, but hopefully it's up to par. I feel like it went too fast with it, but hopefully I didn't. Hope you enjoy~**

**for the anon that asked- Phoenix isn't 14, she's 13, however, her birthday is 4 months after the month this chapter takes place in. I hope I cleared up some confusion!**

* * *

In no time at all, it was September 1st, the day she went back to Hogwarts. Thought she was happy, she was a shaking mess, and it only got worse once her, her mum, Aunt Victoria, Oliver, and Remus, apparated to Kings Cross Station and went through the barrier.

The Scarlet engine was in her view, and Phoenix nearly lost it. She was terrified, Hogwarts was a safe place away from her father, yes, but she had no idea what would happen after she stepped on that train. Seamus and Dean has still treated her like their best friend, but what about Neville, or Kylie, or everyone else..? No one knew that her father was framed, so he was labeled as an extremely dark wizard, _and_ he was the only one to have ever broken out of Azkaban; She was already told once in her first year how the 'apple didn't fall far from the tree.' How would everyone react now?

Remus, sensing her discomfort, stopped walking and put his hands on both of her shoulders, looking down at her. "Everything will be fine, I won't let anyone hurt you. You have my word."

This seemed to help when she remembered that he was going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year.

"I know." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm okay." She looked at his face and knew he didn't believe her, but he didn't push it any further.

They continued walking, and many people looked their way, whispering and pointing, just like in Diagon Alley. Phoenix tried to hide her hair with her hands, but it didn't work out too well, and it turned a shade of light shade of orange. This gave them away, because who didn't know that Sirius Black's daughter was a metamorphmagus?

"Uncle Moony, no offense or anythin', but shouldn't you.. Not be here?" Phoenix asked, scrunching her nose. "I mean, y'know, I didn't know teachers used the train."

"They normally don't, but, ah, I'm in need of a nap." Phoenix looked at her godfather and tried not to scoff, as tired as he looked, he deserved a day and a half's worth of sleep.

"That doesn't make sense, but okay." She held the 'o' for a good few seconds.

The station was getting more crowded, and Phoenix tried her hardest to fade into the background. This was a completely different way of things for her, because even though she was used to the stares and the whispers, she would be loud and obnoxious and go searching for her friends, hugging them and greeting them loudly. This time she did not want to, she just wanted to quietly get on the train, hide under the seat, and not come out. Why had the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor again?

"I believe this is time for goodbye." Her mother said, looking at Phoenix. Her eyes filled with tears as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"I love you, don't forget that!" Her voice was muffled in Phoenix's traveling cloak.

"Erm, I love you too, mum." Phoenix patted her mother's back awkwardly.

"If anyone says anythin' to you, don't hesitate to get Remus or Oliver on them, okay? Remember what I told you, dear. Always remember." Charlotte pulled away, her eyes sparkling. Phoenix sighed inwardly.

"I know, mum, I know." She glanced over at Oliver, who was being hugged by his own mother tearfully. But that was expected because it was his last year of Hogwarts. Her mother babied her all the time, and it got annoying. She was only 13, but still.. She felt smothered.

"Have fun at school." Her mother smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

"I will, bye mum, love ya." Phoenix waited patiently for her aunt to stop hugging her cousin before the two set off, Remus following behind them. People were still staring at her, so she kept her head low, nearly shaking. She loved attention, just not attention like this.

Phoenix and Oliver stepped onto the train. Phoenix's heart was pounding in her ears as she saw there were already people in compartments, some turned to look at her, saying things she couldn't hear to their friends. Hopefully there was still an empty compartment available for her to hide in.

They went down the path, looking into compartments. Oliver eventually found his friends in one, and he turned to her, scratching the back of his head.

"Is it, er, okay if I sit with..?" He asked sheepishly, but she cut him off.

"Yeah, it's fine." Phoenix said, giving him a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks." He patted her head, slid the door open, and sat down. His friends glanced at her wearily and she rolled her eyes, setting off again.

"Here's one." Said Remus. She turned around and looked to the compartment he was pointing at.

She slid the door open and let him go in first before she joined him, looking out of the window at all the happy families saying goodbye as her hair slowly turned an orangeish green. She still felt eyes on her, and it made her extremely uncomfortable. She imagined herself getting in everyone's face and screaming "_I_ _didn't break him out of prison, so go away and get on with your lives!_"

She glanced at Remus and saw that he was watching her intently, his suitcase now up above him on a rack. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile, to which she hardly returned.

"You should go look for your friends instead of being cooped up in here with me." He said with a light chuckle, though his tone was serious.

"I don't know if they'll want to hang out with me." She said quietly.

But as soon as the words left her mouth, the compartment door opened with a bang, and a familiar face popped in, grinning. "Phoenix! I've missed you!" It was Kylie Toadstool, her best friend. Her eyes grew even wider when she saw Phoenix's startled expression, she didn't seem to have noticed Remus.

Phoenix snapped out of her trance and smiled. "Kylie!" She dashed up and hugged the girl tightly.

"I missed you too, Phee!" Kylie hugged her back before suddenly letting go. Phoenix pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Kylie's curious gaze, following it to see that she was looking at Remus, who was lying on the seat, pretending to be asleep. Or maybe he actually was, she didn't know.

"Who's that?" Kylie mouthed to her, but Phoenix shook her head. "Well c'mon then, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are concerned over your whereabouts."

"They're on the train already?" She asked, and Kylie nodded.

Phoenix was practically glowing, her hair changing every color possible. She could always count on Kylie, on her other friends, why had she doubted them before?

"Hold on." Phoenix ushered Kylie out of the compartment and turned to look at her godfather. "Is it okay if I leave you, Professor Moony?" She asked, not knowing if he was asleep or not. With the tiniest of head nods (and possibly even a smile,) Phoenix leapt out of the compartment and followed her best friend. She didn't care question Kylie on why she was still talking to her.

They passed compartments and maneuvered past people, who would continue to watch her wearily, as if she'd start killing all of them within a second, which she felt like she'd start doing herself. Yes, now that Kylie was still talking to her and didn't think she was a homicidal manic like her father, (She could hear her mother in her head now, and fought the urge to sigh loudly) She had her confidence back, but still didn't enjoy the stares. Kylie stopped when a second year said aloud, "Wow, that's Sirius Black's daughter!"

"YES, IT IS, IS THERE A PROBLEM?" She bellowed, and the second year shrunk back.

"N-no!" He looked like he was about to pee his pants, and Phoenix pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Good." Kylie continued on while Phoenix let out a small cackle-like laugh.

Kylie stopped once more outside of a compartment, and Phoenix grinned when she saw Seamus, Dean, and Neville Longbottom, another one of her friends. Kylie slid the door open with a slam in the same manner she used with Phoenix's compartment and marched in, Phoenix in tow.

"You found her!" Dean grinned. Phoenix smiled, sitting down across from Neville, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I was hidin' from you, of course." Phoenix joked, setting her suitcase under her seat, before looking down at the floor, her hair falling in front of her face. She really hadn't expected anyone to still talk to her. She felt silly now, after nearly having a panic attack before she got on the train.

She set her cat carrier down and Snowbelle gave a soft 'meow' from inside of it. The train whistle sounded, and she felt the train lurch forward and start to move. Kylie let out a surprised gasp and Seamus yelled "Look at Harry!"

Phoenix snapped her head up, moving her curly hair out of her eyes to see what Seamus was talking about. The five got up and crowded around the window, watching their classmate and fellow Gryffindor, Harry Potter, run to get onto the train, which was starting to pick up speed. The train was just about to turn the corner when they saw him get pulled up.

"That was close." Dean muttered.

"Sirius Black's after him, y'know." Seamus didn't seem to think about what he said, before he looked at Phoenix and mumbled sorry.

Ah, yes, that was quick.

Phoenix pursed her lips once more, but shook her head. "S'fine." She sat back down in her seat and tried not to get mad. She knew she'd have to deal with people talking about him around her, even around her friends, because to be honest, Seamus had a big mouth and didn't always think about what he said.

Seamus looked as uncomfortable as Neville, so Kylie decided to break the ice. "So, who was everyone's summer?" This didn't help much, but it was something.

"Mine was good," Started off Dean, "My sisters and I stayed at my Uncle's for most of the Summer, he lives in the middle of London, so we got to go see and do a bunch of stuff."

"Me mam, dad, and I stayed in Ireland mostly, me cousins came over, it was just like a whole big circus."

"Well, I stayed home, like, the entire time. It was so boring." Kylie said, groaning loudly for emphasis.

Phoenix was about to say something non-dismal about her summer when the compartment door opened, three figures standing in the doorway: Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are ye doin' in here, Malfoy?" Seamus spat. Draco raised a pointed eyebrow.

"Calm down, half-blood. Don't get too close now, these robes are new, and I don't need you blowing them to smithereens." Seamus looked livid, only Gryffindors were allowed to make fun of his flammable tendencies.

"I wish you'd blow to smithereens." Phoenix retorted quietly.

Draco's eyes narrowed at her. "Seen daddy yet, Black? Father told me all about how the minister went by your house to check if you were hiding him, maybe you got that freaky trait from him." He nodded to her hair, "Blood-traitors, and so close to my family? You ought to be ashamed."

Seamus, Dean, Kylie, and possibly even Neville were yelling obscenities at him, while Phoenix's hair had turned a deeper and deeper red until it was the color of blood. She didn't however, do anything but watch him curiously as her friends yelled at him.

"You do realize, dear cousin." She spoke as if talking to Shane, "That if my father had gone with everythin' his so-called family taught him and was considered a non-blood traitor by your standards, we'd probably be arranged to marry each other as soon as we were born." She smirked at his disgusted face, taking this her queue to get him to leave. "So get out." Concluding her small speech with shutting the door in his face.

Dean whistled, causing Phoenix to grin. "I missed yellin' at people."

"But you didn't yell at him," Neville pointed out, "You just told him off, which was.. Brilliant!"

"That?" Phoenix asked, cocking an eyebrow, "I can do better than that." She flipped her hair for emphasis, causing everyone to laugh.

"So.. Right, where were we? Neville, how was your summer?"

"O-oh, mine? I didn't do much either.." Neville said quietly, and Phoenix frowned.

"Mine was.. As good as it can be, I'spose." Her face went stony for a moment, "Ollie and I played quiddich a whole bunch, I beat him at just one game, and he looked so proud, he almost cried." Phoenix cracked a small smirk, "And then he called me little and ruined it like the fun-ruiner he is."

The group continued to talk about all kinds of things, like how they were now allowed to enter Hogsmeade, or how they had gotten their Monster Book of Monsters to stay shut- Dean and Neville used belts, Seamus, Kylie, and Phoenix had used rope. Since the train was half-way to Hogwarts, nearly everyone were sitting in a compartment, but there were still a few stragglers looking to talk to other friends. They'd look at Phoenix, their eyes fearful. It was now getting on her nerves greatly.

The weather was getting worse, as the rain was now pelting down harder and the wind began to howl. It was even starting to get colder, but that didn't make much sense at all, seeing as it was September 1st, and Autumn didn't start until the 22nd. Phoenix glanced at the window and saw that the train looked as if it were slowing down, but they couldn't be at Hogwarts yet..

"Is the train slowin' down to you?" Phoenix asked.

"I think it is." Kylie asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

The lights suddenly flickered, the train lurched to a stop, causing Neville to fall out of his seat.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked, fear creeping into his voice.

Phoenix wondered wildly if it was her father getting on the train. She inhaled sharply, before getting up. "I'll go see what's goin' on." What she really meant was that she was going to try and find her Uncle Moony.

"Are yeh sure yeh should do it alone?" Seamus asked, watching her carefully. Phoenix's hair turned pink at the ends, but she shook her hair, causing it to go away.

"I-I-I'll go with you, P-Phoenix." Neville said fearfully, getting up off of the floor. The lights flickered again, and then turned off completely. He seemed to be trembling as she felt his arm.

"C-Come on." Phoenix's teeth chattered, the cold was getting worse.

They hurried out of the compartment, made sure to shut the door, and continued. Many people had their heads sticking out of the compartments, asking their neighbors what was going on. Several watched her carefully as she passed, and she tried not to let either her anger or anxiety get the best of her.

Phoenix had passed another compartment when Neville opened it's door and stumbled in.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry-" It was Neville.

Phoenix was shivering now, starting to panic. She felt another presence close to her and tensed.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." Said a familiar voice that could only being to Hermione Granger, one of Phoenix's dorm mates. She heard her slide past the door and collided headfirst into Phoenix, who had also been hit by someone else. All three of them squealed with pain, one of them falling.

"Who's that?" Hermione.

"Who's that?" Ginny Weasley?

"Who's that?" Phoenix.

"Ginny."

"Phoenix."

"Hermione."

"What are you doing?" Hermione.

"Trying to find Ron-" Obviously Ginny.

"Followin' Neville." Phoenix.

"Come in and sit down-" Hermione.

"Not here!" Said another familiar voice, I'm here!" Harry Potter.

"Ouch!" Neville.

"Quiet!" Said a hoarse voice, Moony.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivery light filled the room. Uncle Moony appeared, a jar of flames in his hand.

Phoenix wanted badly to hug him and wait until the lights turned back on like a scared little girl, but knew she couldn't. 1. Because that would be inappropriate in front of all of her classmates, and 2. Because she didn't want to look like a coward.

"Stay where you are." Remus said, getting to his feet as he set the jar in front of him. He reached to the door, but it opened before he could put his hand on it.

The coldness that Phoenix had been feeling got 100 times worse, and a shadow-like figure drifted into the cramped compartment. It looked like some kind of ghoul, and Phoenix knew what it was seconds before she started to feel it's effects- a dementor.

She felt like ice had dropped in her stomach and started to spread, numbing her. Her breathing was irregular, and she felt as if she'd never be happy again. She could hear cackling, evil cackling like in her dreams, but then, but then..

There was a sniffling woman sitting on a bed, hunched over as she started sobbing. Her hair flowed down her back, thought straight, unlike the woman in her usual dreams. She continued to cry and cry, and as the woman came closer into view, it looked like a photograph was in her hands. The photo was of a man with great, curly hair and grey eyes, his arm around a woman with a stomach like a basketball. But Phoenix had never seen this photo before, it was never seen hung in the hallway or around the house like the others, and it looked like an older photo, what was the meaning of that..?

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus shouted, and a great silvery light in the shape of a wolf brought her back to her senses. Phoenix watched as the wolf light-thing drove the dementor away, and soon afterwards, the lights came back on and the train lurched forward again.

Ron Weasley was hovering over Harry, who had apparently fainted, and was trying to wake him. Ginny was sobbing in the corner of one of the seats, causing Phoenix to shiver violently. Hermione was also trying to wake up Harry, and Neville was sitting on the floor, shaking.

Phoenix tried to stop shaking, but she couldn't. What she had seen intrigued her in a dark way, and she couldn't even remembering ever seeing her mother like that. She knew it was her mother, it made no sense for it to be another woman, but what had happened to cause her such pain, and why did the photo that she was holding in her hands seem the most important of all?

The sound of palm hitting cheek caused Phoenix to jump. Ron had just slapped Harry, trying to wake him, and it was unsuccessful. Hermione glared at Ron before shaking Harry's arm again, and Harry's eyes flickered.

"Harry? Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry fully opened his eyes this time.

"W-what?"

He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and was pulled back up to his seat by Ron and Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah." Said Harry, looking quickly at her, he looked terrified, "What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?"

Phoenix looked curiously at him, she didn't recall anyone screaming.

"No one screamed, Harry." Ron said slowly.

"But I heard screaming-"

A loud snap made them all jump again, and Phoenix nearly smiled at the sight of the giant slab of chocolate that Remus was breaking up. He passed everyone a piece.

"Here." He handed a piece to Phoenix, "Eat it, it'll help."

Phoenix was the only one to bite into her chocolate. It instantly warmed her up, the numb feeling going away, but the photograph image still remained in her mind.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked Remus, eating his chocolate.

"A dementor." He replied. "One of the dementors from Azkaban."

Phoenix tensed up again. The dementor had come aboard the train to look for her father.

Her godfather opened the compartment door, turning to everyone. "Eat it," He looked at each of them, "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me.. Phoenix, can you step outside for a moment?"

Phoenix nodded, slowly getting up from her spot on the floor and followed after him, nearly stumbling out. Her legs still felt numb.

"Are you alright?" He put his hands on her shoulders, watching her carefully. There was a certain look in his eyes as he looked at her, it was if she'd fall over and die any moment and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It made her want to cry, and she had no idea why.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine.." Phoenix lied, looking past Remus's shoulder. She knew that he knew that she was lying. He frowned, the scars on his face making him look older than he actually was.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

She felt terrible, but she went for it anyways. "I promise."

The look in his eyes was more clear, but he removed his hands from her shoulders. "I need to go speak to the driver now. Please don't wander too far off." It was a train of course, and she couldn't just 'wander off'. But she nodded all the same.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched her godfather turn and walk down the walkway, before sliding the compartment door open and sticking her head in to address Neville.

"Neville, I'm goin' back ter the compartment, are ye comin' back or are you gonna stay here?" She asked, her Scottish brogue more prominent. Neville shook his head.

"I-I'll stay here, thanks." He nodded to her, and he looked slightly frightened as he addressed her. Did he know like she did about why the dementor came aboard?

"Suit yourself, then." She shut the door carefully and walked quickly back to her original compartment, her long hair covering her face as it turned a raven-like black. Was Neville now afraid of her? He probably was in the first place, how could she not miss the look he gave her when she sat across from him? Or Seamus, who had looked troubled when they met up in Diagon Alley. Didn't they know that she was just as frightened of her father as they were, and she was the one who knew the whole truth about him being innocent?

She found them, and hesitated for a moment before opening the compartment door. She slid in, shut the door, and took her seat next to Kylie, her face stony as she refused to look at the three.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, "A minute after you left, this thing came gliding past the door- I thought it was a ghost.. But it looked to demonic to be a ghost.."

"It was a dementor." Phoenix responded monotony.

"A what?" Dean asked, but Seamus cut him off.

"What was a dementor doin' on the train?" Seamus asked. But they all seemed to know the answer before Phoenix told them.

"It was searchin' for my father." She said quietly.


	4. Stares, Whispers, & Screeching Portraits

**Chapter four is already up, so this is progress for me, seeing as I don't even do my homework until the 8 minute long break in-between classes the day it's due, so yeah. Hope this chapter is up to par, I ****_promise _****it gets more exciting after this, I just had to get the slower chapters out of the way.**

**I still don't own anything except for Phoenix, Kylie, Braxton, and the previous people I've said I own, I don't feel like naming them all. The rest belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling!**

* * *

Dean, Seamus, and Kylie watched her, their mouths' slightly open, and Phoenix's mood wasn't being helped. What were they going to do now? Ignore her, shun her, what? But once again, her thoughts got to her before her friends actually did, and she was proved wrong.

"D-Don't they suck out souls?" Kylie asked seriously, and Phoenix nodded feebly. "Oh, well then you would've been untouchable."

Phoenix'ss head snapped up to Kylie, who was smiling lightly, trying to diffuse the awkward surround the room. Phoenix cracked a small smile, and even Seamus and Dean were laughing.

"I'm pretty sure if I have a soul, thank you very much." Phoenix responded, moving hair out of one side of her face and placing it on the opposite shoulder. Kylie nodded, obviously not believing her.

"Mmmhhhmm.."

Phoenix playfully glared at Kylie, making her hair turn a bright blue. The boys were talking about something, and Phoenix had a feeling she knew what or who they were talking about, as she heard 'Sirius Black' a lot. At least they did it as quietly as they could.

Phoenix and Kylie continued glaring at each other until someone cleared their throats. They turned their gaze towards the boys, who were looking uncomfortable. Everyone was uncomfortable around her today, there was no doubt about that.

"Phoenix, can we-, er, I ask you a serious question?" Seamus asked, and Phoenix nodded slowly.

"Are you afraid of your da?"

Phoenix's hair turned back to black, looking like a backwards waterfall. She refused to look at him, so she opted for the window instead, watching the scenery roll by, they'd probably be at Hogwarts soon. Great.

"Phoenix?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked, slightly irritated. She looked at Seamus, her eyes glaring. Her emotions were out of whack, and she just wanted everyone to shut up about her father. But no, she'd have to deal with this for a whole year and beyond, possibly up to when she graduated. She was sick of hearing his name already, as if she hadn't heard it a thousand times before over the span of her life. In the beginning of the day, she was scared, and now she was just angry.

"I didn't mean it badly, I swear!" He threw his hands up in defense, and Phoenix's eyes softened.

Getting mad at people while being known for having a terrible temper and having a father who escaped from prison was not a good idea.

"Nah, y-you're fine-Sorry, yeah." Phoenix pursed her lips and looked away, focusing her gaze on the green and brown pattern on the seats.

The rest of the train ride to school was relatively quiet except for the occasional questions of what classes they hoped weren't required (Cough, Divination, cough.) and what classes they hoped were, but overall, the awkward tension was nearly suffocating, and they stayed quiet from the time they pulled their robes on to until the train had stopped in Hogsmeade station.

Phoenix pulled her trunk out from under the seat and pulled it up on the rack next to Kylie's and Seamus's so the people taking their luggage wouldn't overlook hers. She bid goodbye to Snowbelle, and walked quickly off of the train, sighing quietly. There were already people staring at her again, and she felt suffocated. She wanted to wait for Remus, but so far she had not seen him.

"Do you see Black's daughter over there?"

"_She's_ still going here?"

"Is Dumbledore mad?"

"Shove off." Seamus growled from behind her, and the group of people who were talking about her glared at him and stalked off. Phoenix looked at him, muttered 'thanks' and walked to an empty carriage that was presumably driven by whatever invisible creature was there to pull it.

Seamus came in after her, then Dean, then Kylie, then, to their surprise, two blonde-haired figures that Phoenix almost forgot about- Ernie and Braxton MacMillan, or better known as the MacMillan cousins, though you'd think they were twins.

"Is this carriage taken? Ernie asked, and Kylie looked at the Hufflepuff with wide eyes and said 'No' quickly, sitting next to Phoenix. Ernie looked at Phoenix wearily, and she pursed her lips for the 500th time that night.

"Hurry up, Ernie." Said Braxton, whose hair was slightly longer than Ernie's, but less shaggier. Seamus and Dean automatically glared at him as they saw the Slytherin crest on his robes, causing Kylie and Phoenix to roll their eyes.

Braxton MacMillan was an exception for Phoenix and Kylie. There was nothing wrong with him, the only 'problem' was that he was in Slytherin house, Gryffindor's rival. People often complained about Phoenix and Kylie being friends with him- especially Phoenix, as she was the one closest to him- but they didn't care. If he was a decent person, he was good in their book.

Ernie hesitantly sat next to Seamus and Dean, casting glances at Phoenix, while Braxton, in his charming and calm manner, sat down next to Kylie and offered them a smile. "Hello, have a good summer?"

The carriage started moving. Dean and Seamus eyed both Ernie and Braxton suspiciously while Kylie and Phoenix told Ernie about their summer, and Phoenix noticed that Braxton kept looking at her- Not in the looks she was getting so far, but a different one, a nice one even- and she liked it.

Soon enough, the carriage had pulled up to the school, and Phoenix's heart was beating rapidly. The large castle was breathtaking to her, just like Gringotts, but she couldn't stop feeling like she was going to be sick. All too soon, the carriage doors opened, and Phoenix wanted to stay inside and not be stared and talked about by everyone.

"C'mon, Phee." Dean's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she tried her hardest to push it to the back of her mind as her hair started turning all kinds of colors. No, no, no, this was giving her away..

"Phoenix, calm down, it's okay." Kylie reassured her, "You look like you're going to keel over."

"I think I am." Phoenix muttered, attempting to calm down. Several people were staring at her, and she felt her throat start to close up.

"Don't let them get to you, you had nothing to do with your father breaking out of Azkaban, correct?" Braxton said.

"Correct." Phoenix responded monotony.

"Then they're idiots." Seamus and Dean were still looking at him suspiciously, but Braxton didn't seem to notice. Ernie still hadn't said anything, but Phoenix didn't mind, Ernie didn't talk much in the first place.

Phoenix turned her head and caught sight of Remus, who was saying something to Malfoy and is friends. He said something back, walked up onto the stone steps of the castle, and laughed with his cronies. Phoenix scowled.

"Hold on." She said to her friends, and she walked over to Remus, who was surrounded by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Hello Phoenix, are you doing alright?" Moony asked, watching her intently. Phoenix nodded, ignoring the looks she was getting from the trio.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're doin' better, I presume, Harry?" She asked, and said boy nodded. "Well, good. Yeah, bye." She still felt awkward, so she walked back to her group of friends, and realized that Ernie and Braxton had walked away.

"What was that all about?" Seamus asked, and Phoenix shook her head.

"Well, I'm starving, let's go." Dean said, and they started off to the school.

The castle was still as large and spacious as ever, though the incoming crowd made it tight. People were staring at her, and she felt like she was going to be sick. They walked into the brightly lit Great Hall, sat down at Gryffindor table, and chatted to the surrounding people. Many were turning around in their seats to get a good look at her, saying to their friends "There's Black's daughter! The metamorphmagus over there!"

"Will you _SHUT IT_?" Phoenix wheeled around in her seat and glared at the Ravenclaws behind her, who cowered in fear and quickly turned away, whispering to their friends. Phoenix inhaled deeply, swiveled around, and was met with Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, Phoenix's other dorm mates. They were watching her carefully, as if she'd pull open her robes and reveal her father inside of them.

"Don't let 'em get to yeh, like that Snake Charmer said, they're idiots." Seamus pointed out, and Phoenix chose to ignore him calling Braxton a 'Snake Charmer.' Lavender and Pavarti seemed to take this as reassurance, but still continued glancing at her out of the corner of their eyes.

The Great Hall doors opened, and out of them came Professor Flitwick, carrying a stool and the Sorting Hat, placed them in front of the long table that all the teachers sat at, and walked back to the large doors to usher in the first Years preparing to be sorted. They all looked so tiny and innocent, many of them were even shaking, all Phoenix wanted to do was hug one girl who looked absolutely terrified. She remembered when she had been sorted..

_Professor McGonagall ushered the group of First Years across the Great Hall, which was brightly lit by thousands of candles floating in mid-air across an enchanted ceiling. A girl at the front of the group was chattering about how she had read about it in 'Hogwarts, A History' causing Phoenix to roll her eyes._

_McGonagall had stopped and silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the staff table, placing a tattered old hat on top of it. Phoenix watched it intently as a seam opened as if a mouth, and the hat started to sing;_

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge me on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat like me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindor apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_Everyone broke into applause, and the hat bowed at each of the tables._

_Phoenix glanced over at the table where Oliver was sitting and sent him a worried look, who gave her a big smile and thumbs up. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and half-heartedly returned his smile, returning her attention back to Professor McGonagall, who had a long roll of parchment in her hands._

_"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said, "Abbot, Hannah!"_

_A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat that fell over her eyes, and sat down. There wasa moment's pause, before it shouted-_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_A table on the right cheered and clapped for Hannah, who returned the hat to McGonagall and walked to the Hufflepuff Table. Phoenix sucked in a deep breath, knowing her name was about to be called._

_"Black, Phoenix!"_

_Phoenix's hair shimmered a brilliant dark blue color before returning back to black and sat on the stool as whispers broke out around the crowd. 'Like Sirius Black?'_

_The hat had barely touched her head when it screamed 'GRYFFINDOR!" and Phoenix grinned as she heard her cousin, Tonks, who was a 7th year Hufflepuff, shout "WOO-HOO!" Which caused many glances her way. The two metamorphmagi copied each other's hair colors, and Phoenix hopped off of the stool and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table, immediately being pounded on the back by Oliver._

Phoenix sighed in content, before she realized that while she was zoning out, she had completely missed the sorting. Seamus, Dean, Kylie, (who had shown up without her knowing) Neville, Pavarti, and Lavender were all looking at her carefully.

"What?" She asked, and Kylie's face split into a grin.

"You zoned out, didn't you?"

"Pfft, maybe." Phoenix waved her hand in Kylie's face, and the latter laughed.

Just then, the Headmaster stepped forward, and Kylie stopped laughing as the rest of the hall became quiet.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Percy Weasley, who was sitting a few seats down from Phoenix, puffed out his chest and stared around impressively. Phoenix's hair turned extremely pink as she looked at Percy, which made her embarrassed as that had attracted a lot of attention. She turned her hair back again as Dumbledore paused once more, looking very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There were some scattered applauses. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Remus clapped hard. Phoenix turned her hair scarlet and whistled, grinning as her godfather caught her eye and smiled gratefully at her.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The Gryffindor table was the table that gave the most applause. Hagrid seemed well enough for the job, so Phoenix joined in the applause.

"We should've known!" Ron Weasley roared from down the table, "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Well, that made sense.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and Dumbledore started speaking again,

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

* * *

Phoenix, Kylie, Seamus, and Dean all walked up to Gryffindor Tower feeling heavier and sleepier, Kylie even yawned widely and didn't bother covering her mouth. Phoenix was already used to everyone staring at her, so she disregarded even point and whisper as they passed, she just wanted to lay in bed and sleep to her heart's content.

They approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, in her usual Pink dress and flower crown, but this time she was screeching, what she called 'singing' and trying to break a wine glass that rested in her hands.  
"Fortuna Major." Said Seamus, and the Fat Lady ignored him. Seamus pursed his lips before repeating, "_Fortuna Major!_"

The fat lady ignored him and continued to screech. He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were behind him, and rolled his eyes, "She just won't let me in."

Harry stepped up. "Fortuna Major." He said in a firm voice. No luck.

"No, no, no, wait!" The fat lady held up her free hand to silence him. "Watch this, Ahahahahahaha, AHHHHH!" She seemed to realize that her voice wouldn't shatter the glass, so she hit it against the pillar behind her.

"Amazing, just with my voice!" She held a hand to her chest, looking amazed. Phoenix rolled her eyes, cupping her hands over her mouth to make her voice louder.

"FORTUNA MAJOR!" Phoenix yelled. The Fat Lady glared at her.

"Yes, alright. Come in." The portrait door swung open, and Phoenix smirked, her hands falling back at her sides.

"Move, out of my way. Now." Phoenix pushed past the crowd and went in first, ignoring the protests behind her. "I need my beauty rest!"

"That's not all you need." Kylie snorted behind her, and Phoenix shoved her hand in her face, pushing it away.

"ARGH!"

Phoenix and Kylie turned their heads to see a ghost walk through Dean. Dean made a face and shook his head, trying to wipe off the 'water' as walking through a ghost made you feel as if you'd had just walked through a freezing shower. Kylie and Phoenix let out a few giggles before realizing they needed their sleep, and headed upstairs, bidding goodnight to the boys.


	5. He's Probably Going To Die

**So I'd like to say I'm so so so sorry that this is late! I don't have an excuse except for the fact that I'm lazy. So, yeah, this chapter is super long (and may be the longest chapter I'll have for this book) and features a lot of dialogue, just a warning.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for being so late!**

**Still don't own anything besides Phoenix, Kylie, Braxton, and a few others. The rest belongs to JK Rowling!**

* * *

_There was light pouring out from the doorway, shadows of figures moving around in the room. Someone was crying while someone was mumbling soothing words. Phoenix's hand reached out to touch the doorknob, opening the door a little wider, but was met with blinding light. She shielded her eyes, but it didn't help, and the woman was now crying harder,_

_"No, no please, you are mistaken! This can't be happening-" The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.._

_"Phoenix!" She tried to look inside the room again, but couldn't. She felt herself slipping away from the door.._

_"My baby, my baby.."_

"Phoenix!"

Phoenix's eyes shot open, before shutting again, sunlight from the nearest window nearly blinding her again. She let out a low groan and rolled over.

"Phoenix, come on, we're going to be late!" Kylie's voice filled her ears, and Phoenix sighed deeply. She tried to hang onto the dream she was having, but it was already leaving her mind.

"Phoenix-"

"I'm up, I'm up." Phoenix rolled onto her back again and sat up, ruffling her hair and running her fingers through it to untangle it. Kylie watched her impatiently, throwing her uniform at her.

"Well, get dressed then, 'cause the boys are waiting for us." Kylie stroked Snowbelle before leaving the dorm, shutting the door behind her.

Phoenix quickly got up, rushing to put her clothes on, as she didn't have time for a shower. Because of that, Phoenix made her skin and hair look clean and non-greasy, silently thanking her abnormal trait. She hastily threw her robe on, flung her schoolbag over her shoulder, patted Snowbelle on the head, and threw open the door, hurrying down the stairs,

"It's about time." Said Dean, and they left to go down to the Great Hall.

Thankfully, there were people who were still lingering and heading there too, Lavender and Pavarti included. Phoenix eyed them, dislike evident on her face.

Lavender and Pavarti gossiped about everything: People, fashion, anything, and there was no doubt in Phoenix's mind that they had started talking about her and her father already.

"Good morning." The two chorused, and Kylie and Phoenix both rolled their eyes.

The group continued to the Great Hall, all chattering absentmindedly, the smell of bacon and eggs filling their nostrils.

Several people whipped around in their seats to get a good look at Phoenix, and a pug-faced Slytherin girl in their year yelled "Seen daddy yet, Black?"

Phoenix, being the sarcastic thirteen-year-old girl she was, retorted "No, but have you looked in a mirror lately?" and flipped her hair. She caught Braxton's eye, and he grinned into his plate of toast. Kylie, however, laughed so hard she nearly choked as soon as they sat at the Gryffindor table and started to eat.

"I think Parkinson will need some ice for that burn." She said, wiping away some tears.

Phoenix didn't think her retort was all that great, but smirked and put some bacon on her plate.

"So, are you feelin' any better, Phee? You looked like you were goin' ter collapse yes'erday." Seamus asked, a tone in his voice that sounded like he was troubled.

"You mean, am I already used to everyone thinkin' I helped my da break out of Azkaban? Yeah, I kinda am." Phoenix shrugged her shoulders as everyone looked uncomfortable. At least she was telling the truth, she awfully good at twisting the truth if needed.

"So, you don't know anything about your father?" Lavender asked, leaning across the table.

"Nope." Phoenix popped the 'p', shaking her head.

"Always the mood killer." Dean shook his head, taking a bite out of his cereal.

The group ate peacefully, careful to tip-toe around any subject involving Sirius Black. Seamus still looked uncomfortable next to her and refused to look at Phoenix, which wasn't going over well with her. She pursed her lips and sighed heavily, staring at him until he'd notice her.  
It took a moment or two before he noticed the gaze that she was burning into his head, and he looked up, milk pouring over his chin as he gulped down his cereal, and Phoenix scrunched her nose in disgust. "Yeah?"

"Why are you so uncomfortable around me?" She asked bluntly, taking a bite out of her honey-covered toast.

"Because-I, uh.. I'll tell you later," He looked around, obviously trying to find a distraction, when he grabbed hold of something that George Weasley passed him, "Look, schedules!" He faltered slightly under her glare.

She took hers and looked it over, not paying one bit of attention. Divination was first, apparently, and she silently wondered why she had taken it in the first place- Oliver had told her all about how much of a hack the teacher was.

"Oooo, Divination is first! I can't wait!" Lavender said as Pavarti's eyes lit up. Phoenix felt an intense eye roll coming on that would surely cause her eyeballs to roll into the back of her head.

* * *

"So-many-stairs-" Phoenix panted.

"I think my legs are going to fall off." Kylie groaned.

"No-kidding-" Neville looked ready to collapse.

It was official, Phoenix had already regretting taking Divination, and she hadn't even made it to the classroom yet. There were far too many stairs for her liking, and she wasn't the only one thinking that. Seamus was red in the face, Dean was trying to catch his breath, and even Lavender and Pavarti were looking dispirited.

"Can't be too far now." Pavarti said breathlessly.

A man in a nearby portrait was brandishing a sword at them, a fat, grey pony chewing lazily on grass behind him. The knight juped up at them, "Fight, ye scurvy dogs! Back, back I say!" He jabbed his sword up, and it came tumbling out of his hands, frightening the pony, which galloped away from him and out of the right side of the portrait.

"Well, that was interesting." Kylie said.

"Which way do we go?" Phoenix asked.

"Er, that way." Dean pointed down the left hallway, and they set off once more, Dean muttering, "There better not be any more stairs."

There were, but thankfully, it was less than fifty steps (Phoenix had counted, but lost track when Kylie yelled "Thank the Heavens!" at the last step.) Most of the class was already there, and Phoenix sighed irritably, a few people pointing at her. She decided to have a little fun, and turned her eyes charcoal black, staring at them. This got them to stop, and she smirked, turning her eyes back to their original color of stormy grey.

"Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher," Harry Potter read near her, "How're we supposed to get up there?"

AS soon as the words left his mouth, the trap door opened and a silver decended. Everyone got quiet, and Harry went up first.

"Don't look up my skirt, Kyls." Phoenix said cheekily, climbing up the ladder.

"I'll do what I please." Kylie retorted below her.

"You're both mental." Seamus said quietly.

Phoenix climbed up into the room and was met with the oddest classroom she had ever seen. Actually, it looked like her Grandmother Marguerite's attic. Kylie climbed in behind her, and the two found a table; Seamus sharing a table with the two girls, and Dean sharing a table with Neville. Thankfully, Lavender and Pavarti decided to sit on the other side of the room.

"Welcome," said a soft, misty voice from the shadows, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome to Divination." said Professor Trelawney, who sat down in a large armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main clouds my Inner Eye. So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have to Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you.." Books can take you so far in this field.."

Many heads turned towards Hermione Granger, who looked scandalized that books weren't needed for this class.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future. "Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled out of his chair, "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so." said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulp, and Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron Weasley, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball- if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us for ever. You, girl," Her large bug eyes turning towards Phoenix, "Will choose your decision and find out the truth."

"What truth?" Phoenix asked, her palm nearly slipping out from underneath her chin.

"The truth about everything and more." she said.

Phoenix had a strange feeling that this had something to do with her father, but stored it away in the back of her mind. Trelawney was deemed as a fraud anyways.

"I wonder, dear,' she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading, it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender trembled.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind.. thank you.."

When they had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the hot tea quickly. Phoenix drained her cup and swapped it with Seamus, who swapped his with Kylie.

"Okay, then." Phoenix muttered, opening her book to page five and six, "Well, I see a ton of tea leaves, so how about that."

"Er- Well, this kind of looks a bit like.. A circle, maybe? I dunno." Seamus held the tea cup close to his eyes, squinting and turning the cup over.

Phoenix read through her text book, fighting back a yawn. "Must be a sun, it means great happiness. Wonderful, I need some."

"Wait, no, there could be a cross there.. Nope, never mind, it looks like a jumbled thin', I don't know."  
"A jumbled thing? Uh, well, that means stress or anxiety- Pfft, okay, well, great. Um, let me take a look at Kylie's." She took hold of Kylie's teacup and looked into it, swishing around the remaining tea, "This looks a bit like a sun, or a horseshoe, I'm pretty sure either is good- congratulations."

Kylie, who looked about ready to fall asleep, rubbed her eyes and threw her head back, letting out a low groan. She then looked back down at the cup, blinking. "This kinda looks like the Aries symbol, and there may be a small, what do they call those one things with those sharp, pointy-end things? Tridents? Yeah, tridents."

Phoenix looked to the key in the book, running a hand through her hair. "Aries means strong emotion and fire," Phoenix and Kylie met eyes and grinned, Seamus was known for making things explodin', "and tridents mean capture and choices. How excitin'."

Seamus was about to respond with something when everyone heard Professor Trelawny say, "Let me see that, my dear." She said it to Ron Weasley, and took the cup that was in his hands, it must have been Harry's. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise. "The falcon.. my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that." Hermione said in a loud whisper, thinking the same thing that Phoenix had been thinking. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do," said Hermione, "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Everyone stared at her while Professor Trelawney chose not to reply.

"The club- an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup.."

"I thought that was a bowler hat." Ron said sheepishly.

"The skull- danger in your path, my dear.."

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china, Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy- my poor dear boy- no- it is kinder not to say- no-don't ask me.."

"What is it, Professor?" Dean asked at once, and Phoenix would've snorted if it weren't a serious moment. Everyone had got to their feet and slowly they crowded around Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table.

"My dear., Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" Harry asked.

Phoenix gasped loudly, covering her mouth in horror, along with everyone else but Dean and Lavender.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen- the worst omen- of death!"

Lavender clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione. Hermione picked up the cup and looked into it.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim." Hermione said flatly.

"Yeah, but it kind of looks like a Grim if you do this." Seamus said, tilting his head with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here." he said, leaning to the left. Kylie and Phoenix both hit up upside the head.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" Harry nearly yelled. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice.  
"Yes.. please pack away your things.."

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags.

"Until we meet again," Professor Trelawney said faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," she pointed at Neville, "You'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

The group grabbed their things and descended down the ladder, many leaning over the stair banister to look for Harry, who was already far down with his friends. Phoenix shook her head.

"So, Harry is goin' ter die, I'm going ter have stress or something', Kylie's gonna have good luck, and Seamus is most likely to burn off his eyebrows again, what about you Dean, Neville?" She looked at the two boys expectantly, while Kylie grinned broadly and Seamus rolled his eyes.

"I can't remember Dean's." Neville said glumly.

"I didn't even know what any of it meant." Dean shrugged his shoulder, and the group laughed.

"Poor Harry." Kylie shook her head, "He has the worst luck."

"Maybe it'll be Seamus's fault if he dies, y'know- the fire thing." Phoenix stuck her tongue out at Seamus, turning her hair a bright blue. Seamus rolled his eyes.

They continued on to Transfiguration, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already located, sitting in the very back. As the students filed in, they all cast anxious looks at Harry, figuring he'd fall out of his seat and die right at that moment. They weren't paying much attention to Professor McGonagall, who was doing a lesson on animagi, and this irritated her.

"Really, what has got into all you all today?" She sad in a tight voice, turning back into herself and staring at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

"Please, Professor." Hermione raised her hand like always. "'We've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leave, and-"

"Ah, of course." Professor McGonagall said, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me." Harry said finally.

"I see." said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes, "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-' Professor McGonagall broke off, and Phoenix saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "-Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney.."

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

The rest of the lesson went on smoothly from there, though people would still cast glances at Harry, making sure that what Professor McGonagall had said was true, and that Trelawney was making it all up.

After the bell had rang, the crowd made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, causing Seamus to say "About time!"

"Food, yes!" Kylie punched her fist in the air, and they all sat down at their table, spooning steaming hot stew into their bowls.

"I knew I should've taken Muggle Studies." Phoenix sighed irritably. "Honestly, that was a flop. Not that Harry shouldn't be worryin' about the Grim- he should be, but, still."

"I don't know, like Kylie said earlier about his luck.." Neville trailed off.

Two people huffed next to him, and Phoenix turned her gaze towards the sounds, fighting back another sigh.

"I, for one, liked Divination. I think Professor Trelawney really does have the all-seeing eye!" Pavarti said angrily.

"She's just an old fra-" Kylie said, but Lavender cut her off.

"She is not an old fraud, Pavarti and I are obviously the only ones who can see the art of divination." Lavender said shrilly.

"And you're about to see the art of my foot up your-"

Dean put a hand over Phoenix's mouth, pointing to a group of first years nearby.

Lavender and Pavarti glared at the metamorphmagus and turned towards each other, whispering and casting furtive glances at her.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, took Dean's hand off of her mouth, and took a bite of her stew, not caring the least bit about having angered two people she didn't really care that much about in the first place. Not that they were bad or anything, but they just royally pissed her off in more ways than one.

* * *

The crowd continued once more to class, the 3rd years making their way outside for their first class of Care of Magical Creatures. Phoenix didn't necessarily care about this class either, but had high hopes for it.

"What do you reckon will happen in this class?" Dean said in an amused tone.

"Nothin' good, I expect, look who we have class with!" Seamus pointed out angrily.

Green came into view, and sure enough, it was confirmed that they were having their class with Slytherins. Phoenix never cared about house rivalry, particularly because of Braxton, but all of the Slytherins were hated by pretty much the entire school, and that wasn't very fair.

That didn't mean she excused their actions, however.

She was quick to notice the only somewhat cheerful face in the crowd and grinned as said person walked over to her.

"Good morning." Braxton greeted her, nodding to her. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Always insisting on formalities." Phoenix let out a small laugh, before turning her head to see that Seamus looked livid, Dean looked peeved, and Neville just looked frightened. Kylie however, laughed along with Phoenix.

"Braxton, my good man, how're the Snake Charmers?"

"The'yre about as wonderful as ever." Braxton sighed dramatically, before returning to his normal stature. "How've your mornings been?"

"Well, Harry Potter's going to probably die, that's all." Kylie said nonchalantly.

Braxton looked at Phoenix and raised an eyebrow.

"We had Divination," Phoenix fixed the strap of her back over her shoulder, "And Trelawney predicated that Harry had the Grim."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah, but she's a fraud anyways, he looks fine to me." Phoenix patted Braxton on the head.

"Don't let Lavender and Pavarti hear you." Dean smirked.

"C'mon, less talkin' if yeh don't mind." Their conversation was cut by Hagrid, who had come out of his hut to teach the class. "Right, now, I got a real treat for yeh today, follow me."

They followed Hagrid into someplace near the Forbidden Forest, taking in all of scenery. Another thing Phoenix loved about Hogwarts was the scenery, but then again, she found the beauty in almost everything.

"Right yeh lot, less chatterin', form a group over there and open your books to page 49." Hagrid instructed. Everyone looked at each other, their books, and then Hagrid. Everyone looked too terrified to open their books, and Phoenix had no desire to lose her fingers.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Malfoy drawled out, looking at Hagrid with dislike.

"Yeh just stroke the spine, o'course." Hagrid said dully, leading them forward again. Malfoy stroke the spine and sent Hagrid another look.

Phoenix took out her book, as did Seamus, Dean, Kylie, and Neville, and began stroking the spines of the book. It made an odd sound, almost like Snowbelle purring, and opened in her hands after she un-did the belt around it. Neville did the same thing, however, without stroking the spine (or maybe he did, just not well enough) and the book started attacking him, causing a fit of laughter from everyone.

"Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom." Malfoy said as he strode past him.

"It's okay- okay." Neville said breathlessly, nodding, before his book launched at him again.

"I think they're funny." Hermione placed her bag next to her, looking angry.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny, really witty." Malfoy sneered, "God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until father hears that Dumbledore has this oaf teaching classes!"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry stepped towards him, and Seamus and Dean stood up, looking ready to fight if Harry was, too. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their 'muscles' at them, and Phoenix sneered.

Draco oo'd, as did all of the Slytherins besides Braxton, who stood quietly next to Phoenix and Kylie, stepped forward, throwing his bag at Crabbe. He swaggered in front of Harry, staring down at him, before looking terrified, stepping back and pointing at the sky, "Dementor, dementor!"

Everyone gasped and spun around, looking for the dementors, before Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins started laughing. They pulled their hoods over their heads, wiggling their fingers at Harry, "Oooo!"

Hermione grabbed Harry by the shoulders, turned him around, and sneered at them. Phoenix, however, simply sighed. "They think they're so funny, don't they?"

"What amazes me is that they're so highly-ranked in the Wizarding World, but they act like they're children." Braxton mused. Seamus and Dean looked surprised that he had just bagged on people in his house, and Kylie and Phoenix both smirked.

"You're supposed to stroke it." Ron said as Neville came towards them, setting his books on the stone fence. His uniform was completely ruined, and he dropped the Monster Book of Monsters onto the fence with dislike.

"Yeah." Neville nodded, walking towards their group.

Hagrid cleared his throat, looking positively cheerful, then turned around, holding out his arms. "Dut-da-da-daaa!"

Everyone moved back as they stared at the large, feathery creature; it's sharp talons looking extremely menacing.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak!" Hagrid threw a dead ferret at Buckbeak, and Kylie made a disgusted face.

"Hagrid- What exactly is that?" Ron asked breathlessly.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff! First thing yeh want ter know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures, very easily offended, you do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may jus' be the last thing yeh ever do.

"Sounds a bit like you, Phee." Seamus whispered in her ear, before letting out a tiny yelp as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Now!" Hagrid clapped his hands together, "Who'd like to come and say hello?"

Neville ducked behind a giant rock, and everyone except for Harry moved back. Hagrid looked from Buckbeak to the class and smiled at Harry. "Well done, Harry, well done!" Said boy looked around at each of them, and Dean averted his eyes.

"Looks like Harry's goin' to die after all, sorry Trelawney." Phoenix said quietly, watching as Lavender and Pavarti turned around and glared at her. "Hey, I apologized, didn't I?"

Harry walked over to Hagrid after Ron pushed him forward. "Now, you have ter let him make the first move, it's only polite. So, step up, give a nice bow, then yeh wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him, if not, well.. We'll get to that later." Hagrid said, nervousness in his voice.

"He's dead." Seamus said quietly.

The whole class watched Harry as he bowed towards the silvery Hippogriff. It turned it's head towards him, let out a screech, and flapped his wings at him menacingly.

"Back off, Harry, back off!" Hagrid said quickly, waving his hand, signaling Harry to move.

Harry quickly stepped his foot backwards and stepped on a branch, it making a loud snapping sound as he did so. Phoenix gasped loudly and held onto Seamus's arm, who took his arm and slightly pushed her back behind him. Dean looked at the two curiously, before turning his attention back to Harry and Buckbeak.

The hippogriff seemed to calm down, and Harry continued to bow, looking up into the Hippogriff's face. After a moment or two, everyone let out the breath they seemed to be holding as Buckbeak bowed to Harry.

"Well done, Harry, well done!" Hagrid chuckled nervously as he threw another ferret to Buckbeak, "Right, yeh can go and pat 'im now, don't be shy!"

Harry looked absolutely terrified as he looked at Hagrid, before outstretching his arm and moving slowly over to the creature. By this time, everyone began to think in their minds that maybe Trewlaney was right and Harry had the Grim, because this couldn't have been a coincidence

Malfoy, looking less-than-cheerful as he expected Buckbeak to tear Harry in two, forced himself over to the front of the group, Crabbe and Goyle pushing Gryffindors out of the way despite their protests. It just so happened that Phoenix 'accidentally' smacked the side of Goyle's face with her book. He turned to her, glaring, when Braxton sent him a look that made him automatically turn around.

"Nice and slow, now, nice and slow," Hagrid coaxed. Harry started walking a little faster, still looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Not so fast, Harry." Hagrid warned, and at that moment, Buckbeak snapped at Harry's outstretched hand. Buckbeak didn't actually bite him, but it was still enough to cause the class to jump. Seamus pushed Phoenix farther back behind him, backing up himself.

"Slow down, Harry," Hagrid told him. "That's it, nice and slow.."

Buckbeak snapped his beak again, causing Harry to stop walking.

"Now let him come to you," Hagrid said. Buckbeak started moving towards him, meeting Harry and staring to nuzzle his hand.

Harry grinned while Hagrid started clapping. "Yes, well done! Oh, well done, Harry! Well done!"

Everyone let out another breath, and Phoenix slowly emerged from behind Seamus, looking relieved that Harry hadn't died or anything. That would've been very, very, bad.

"I think he may let you ride 'im now!" Hagrid said as he moved towards Harry.

Never mind.

"What?!" Harry asked, not bothering to hide his anxiety.

"Come on." Hagrid lifted Harry by his waist and placed him on the hippogriff.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, Hagrid!" Harry protested.

"We'll put you over here, just behind the wing joint," Hagrid said as he adjusted Harry on Buckbeak's back. "Just don' pull out any of his feathers, he won' thank you for that!"

Hagrid smacked Buckbeak's flank and the Hippogriff squaked loudly, rearing backward, which caused Harry to lurch forward and wrap his arms around Buckbeak's neck. Buckbeak moved forward, ran towards the end of the clearing, stretched out his large wings, and took flight.

"What if he falls into the lake and dies?" Kylie wondered aloud. At least Phoenix wasn't the only one still thinking morbid thoughts.

"Then Dumbledore's goin' to have a lot of paperwork to fill out." Phoenix replied.

"Mental, I'm tellin' ya." Seamus shook his head.

Soon enough, Buckbeak came soaring back with Harry, who was looking less-stressed and much more cheerful. The creature landed gracefully into the clearing and the Gryffindors exploded into cheers.

"Well done, Harry!" Dean shouted.

"You didn't die, congratulations!" Phoenix and Kylie both shouted, causing many weird glances their way.

"Oh, please." Malfoy, being the idiot he was, walked up to Buckbeak while Hagrid's back was turned, and sneered, "Yes, you're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute-" A flash, a high-pitched scream, and suddenly there was blood on the ground, a fallen Malfoy, and Buckbeak flapping his wings angrily.

Neville hid behind the rock again, and everyone looked dazed. Buckbeak had just attacked Malfoy.

"Away, you silly creature!" Hagrid muttered as he threw the ferret, Buckbeak chasing after it. Hagrid turned to Malfoy, who was whimpering, looking on the verge of tears.

"Oh, it's killed me. It's killed me.." Malfoy cried out, holding onto his bleeding arm. The sight of all the blood sent shivers down Phoenix's back.

"C-Calm down, it's just a scratch!" Hagrid told him anxiously.

Hermione rushed forward and said, "Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital!"

Hagrid nodded, scooped Malfoy up bridal style, and said, "Right, I'm the teacher, I'll do it!"

Malfoy moaned in pain and said, "Oh, you're gonna regret this…"

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid shouted over his shoulder as he carried Malfoy off.

"You and your bloody chicken!" Malfoy said distantly.

"What an idiot." Braxton rolled his eyes and sauntered over to his own group of Slytherin friends.


	6. A Riddikulus Week

**All I've got to say is that this story is now on Wattpad under the same name and author, and I still don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Phoenix had more nightmares about the woman crying out for her baby again, though they became more and more unrecognizable, like the fog that came after a heavy rainstorm, as the days passed. The heavily-lidded woman would appear, too, her shrill cackling occasionally taking up the background of the crying woman. It was all one big jumble inside Phoenix's head, and she didn't like it.

Phoenix had also became used to getting herself up and doing everything herself, as she was used to being pampered by the house elves back home, something that Phoenix's mother didn't like very much.

She had to deal with everyone talking about her and her father as well, though it had died down around Wednesday to her relief.

Along with the nightmares and getting up herself, Seamus was still awkward around her, hesitating whenever she talked to him. He wouldn't tell her why he was so hesitant, nor would he answer why when she asked him, usually coming up with a distraction and asking as if she never asked anything. But when Thursday rolled around, she didn't have very much to complain about.

Today was the day she had Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of her favorite classes, and her godfather would be teaching! She decided to celebrate the day by turning her hair a yellowy-orange, a color that was drastically different from her true hair color.

The happiness lasted all the way through breakfast, where all of her fellow Gryffindor classmates even shared smiles, obviously not being able to wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts as well. They were starting to become so anxious that they decided they may just be able to stand Potion's class, their most hated class besides Divination.

They managed- barely. Halfway through potions, Malfoy came walking in, his right arm in a sling, which didn't make damn sense as Madam Pomfrey would've been able to heal that in a heartbeat. He smirked, looking at all of them like they were scum beneath their feet. Phoenix wanted desperately to grab the back of his blonde hair and drown him in the potion they were making.

"How is it, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked, "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah." Draco feigned a grimace, but his face turned back into a smirk when Pansy wasn't looking.

"Settle down." Snape's black eyes roamed the classroom, settling on Phoenix unnervingly for half a second. He had always hated her, probably more than he hated Harry, and that was saying something. It wasn't like she had done anything, but Remus had told her it had something to do with a trick her father had played on him when they were in Hogwarts.

"I know for a fact that he'd give us detention into the next millennium if we did that!" Kylie whispered harshly, cutting up their roots savagely.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "Sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm!"

His arm was absolutely fine, Phoenix had had worse from playing quid ditch with Oliver over the summer.

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him." Snape said without looking up.

Ron's face went brick red as he said something to Malfoy that only intensified the idiot's smirk. Ron started to chop up Malfoy's roots harshly, to which he whined again.

"Professor," he drawled, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

"I'm going to mutilate something of yours." Kylie said under her breath.

Said dungeon bat stalked over to Harry and Ron's table, "Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But sir!"

"Now!" Snape's black eyes flittered maliciously.

"And sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned.."

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig."

Phoenix's lips trned to a smirk, and she glanced over at Kylie, who, too, was smirking. "Can I skin your shrivelfig, too, Kyls?"

"Any day of the week." Kylie replied quietly, her lips pursed as she suppressed a laugh.

Their attention quickly turned to Neville, their laughter gone. Snape was looking at his potion that had turned-

"Orange, Longbottom," He ladled some up and splashing it back into the cauldron so that everyone could see, "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was trembling and looked on the verge of tears. Phoenix wanted desperately to hug him, he always was terrible with potions.

Snape decided to turn Trevor, Neville's cherished pet toad, into a tadpole with the potion. If it worked, however. Hermione, who was nearby, was no doubt helping him secretly.

It was in no time that Snape had called for them. "Everyone gather 'roud, and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doub,t he has done it wrong, his toad will most likely be poisoned."

All the Gryffindors watched fearfully while the Slytherins looked excited Phoenix had half a mind to smack Braxton in the head with her cauldron.

There was a hushed silence as Snape picked up Trevor and forced the liquid down it's throat, waiting for it to drink. It did, and with the faintest pop, Trevor turned into a tadpole.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, poured a few drops onto Trevor, and a full-grown toad came back into view. Phoenix had never seen Neville look so relieved.

"Five points from Gryffindor." This wiped the smiles off of their faces. "I told you not to help him, miss Granger. Class dismissed."

"That overgrown dungeon bat!" Phoenix said aloud as she and Kylie left the classroom, not bothering to wait for Seamus or Dean. Neville was holding onto Trevor like his life depended on it behind them

"Absolute rubbish!" Kylie said angrily.

"Are you alright, Neville? C'mon, lets get to lunch. Where have Seamus and Dean gone?"

They had just gotten to their seats in the Great Hall when Seamus came running in, Dean behind him.

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted!"

**No.**

"Who?" Phoenix asked at once, standing up.

Seamus's eyes lingered on her, looking apologetic, before he slammed the newest Daily Prophet onto the table. "Sirius Black!"

Phoenix nearly fell over, but Dean caught her. Her hair automatically went all sorts of colors- green, blue, yellow. The laughing maniac on the front page burned a hole in her from his gaze. Even though the photo was in black-and-white, she knew that his eyes were the same shade of stormy grey as hers.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here." Hermione said worriedly.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked, fear creeping into his voice. He kept eyeing Phoenix, who had almost started trembling.

"With dementors at every entrance?" Dean asked.

"Dementors?" Seamus scoffed, "He's already gotten past them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right," Said one student, "Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

Everyone refused to look at Phoenix, and the only thing that stopped her from hiding in the common room all day was the single life-line that was Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch.

* * *

When they arrived to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus wasn't there, so they all sat down, Phoenix deciding to sit with Hermione for the class. They quietly took out all their things, and during that time, Phoenix collected herself. Sure her father was found in an area near Hogwarts, but he was innocent, wasn't he? That's what she was always told, even when Remus had said otherwise. Plus, Remus would be teaching this class, that was something to be happy about.

Hermione seemed to sense her discomfort and sent her a smile. "Everything will be alright, Phoenix. There's no way that, your father- er, Black, can get inside Hogwarts, it's not possible."

Then how had he been able to break out of Azkaban, something no one had ever done before?

She mentally shook her head. Hermione was only trying to help.

"I appreciate it, Hermione." Phoenix half-heartedly smiled back at Hermione, her attention focusing on her godfather as he walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon," He said, his tattered robes trailing behind him (Phoenix's mother had offered him so many times to buy him new ones, but he never budged) "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

Hermione looked slightly crestfallen as she put away her books, and Phoenix, not meaning to be rude, laughed to herself as she put up her book. She knew Moony had something exciting for them, it was evident in his eyes as his eyes flickered over at her. She gave him a quick thumbs up, pretending to rub her nose when Hermione looked over curiously.

"Right then," Moony said once everyone was ready, "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Remus (Professor Lupin to them) out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor, and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with gum. He didn't notice them standing there until a few seconds after they came closer. He wiggled his feet and started to sing.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin," Peeves sang, "Loony, loopy, Lupin, loony, loopy, Lupin -"

This was unusual, as Peeves usually showed respect to, at least, the teachers, but Remus didn't seem to care much. In fact, he was smiling.

"I'd take the gum out of that keyhole if I were you, Peeves. Mr. Filch won't be able to get to his brooms."

Peeves paid no mind to his words, except for blowing him a loud wet raspberry. Phoenix ew'd quietly.

Moony gave a small sigh as he took out his wand. "This is a useful little spell," he told them over his shoulder, "Please watch closely."

He pointed his wand up at Peeves, "_Waddiwasi!_"

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight into Peeve's left nostril. He zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" Dean said in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean." Moony put his wand away, "Shall we proceed?"

Everyone watched Remus with amazement as they walked, and Phoenix smiled at her godfather, her bothersome mood flying out of the window.

He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

Phoenix was too busy taking in the staffroom to notice Professor Snape was sitting inside. It was until he spoke that she did, disliking the smirk on his face. "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He stood up, his robes billowing behind him dramatically as he walked to the door. Then, as if remembering something important, Snape turned around and said, "Possibly no one's told you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet, while Hermione's cheeks flooded with color behind her bushy hair. Everyone glared at Snape, and Phoenix's hair turned a deep red; it was one thing for Snape to harass someone in class, but in another classroom? If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation, and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Remus said, before sending Phoenix a pointed look, his eyes flickering to her hair, which quickly turned back to black.

Snape's lip curled, his eyes catching the exchange, before shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then." Remus beckoned them towards the end of the room where an old wardrobe stood. It suddenly wobbled violently, causing many people to jump- Phoenix included.

"Nothing to worry about." He reassured them, "There's a boggart in there."

Phoenix, Hermione, and Kylie, who had appeared behind them, shared semi-frightened looks. Moony had to get rid of one that was in the old grandfather clock back home once.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboard under sinks- I once met one that lodged itself in a grandfather clock." Phoenix smirked. "This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So that first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

As always, Hermione put her hand up.

"It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us more." She answered.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Hermione glowed at this. "So, the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like until he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Neville started sputtering in terror, and Kylie and Phoenix both patted his shoulder, which made it worse.

"This means that we have a hug advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Hermione nearly hit Kylie in the face with her hand as she raised it, and Phoenix snickered.

"Er - because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely!" Hermione put her hand down, and Kylie ducked just in case. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart, he becomes confused."

Phoenix raised her hand timidly, not exactly knowing everything about a boggart except for the fact that Moony got rid of one for her and her mum.  
"Yes, Phoenix?" Moony called on her, fighting back a grin. She let her hand down.

"Are boggarts dangerous?" She asked, her eyes flickering to the wardrobe that was still shaking.

"Good question!" He didn't hide the grin, and she quirked her mouth in response. "They are not. They are more of a trick on the mind, one might say."

"Oh." Phoenix's eyebrows raised, and Kylie snickered behind her.

"Now, the charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind: You see, what really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"Now, repeat after me, _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" The class repeated.

"Good," Remus said, "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough, and this is where you come in, Neville."

Neville stepped forward as Kylie gave him a little push. He looked like he was about to faint, and Phoenix didn't really blame him. Boggarts were still scary.

"Right, Neville. First things first: What would you say is the thing that frightens you the most?"

Neville's lips moved, but no words came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Remus smiled.

Neville looked around, silently begging for someone to help him, then said, in barely a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed, and Phoenix's lips twitched upwards, before forcing herself not to, realizing that the fact that Snape was Neville's biggest fear was extremely messed up.

"Professor Snape, him.. I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er- Yes." Neville said nervously, "But I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me- I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Phoenix's eyebrows raised, and many others had questioning looks. Neville, too, looked confused.

"Well.. Always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top, and a long dress.. Green, normally, and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." Neville described.

"And a handbag?" Remus prompted.

"A big red one." Neville said.

All the girls in the room (spare Hermione) made faces at the description of such a hideous outfit.

"Right then, can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes." Neville looked uncertain, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the boggarts burst out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape, and you will raise your wand- thus- and cry 'Riddikulus!' - and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into the vulture-topped hat and that green dress, with that big red hangbang."

Everyone laughed as they visualized it.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shit his attention to each of us in turn." Remus continued as everyone's eyes widened slightly, "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you may force it to look comical."

Phoenix's eyes darkened as the room went quiet, her mind traveling to the first thing that popped up: her father.

**But he's innocent!**

_He doesn't seem like it, does he?_

The second thing that popped up was Bellatrix Lestrange, the heavy-lidded woman in her nightmares, and Phoenix shuddered at the thought of her.

There were many things that she was afraid of, and she watched everyone enviously. They didn't have to worry about her two fears, or the crying woman in her dreams.. What kind of Gryffindor was she?

"Everyone ready?" Remus asked.

She wasn't, but let her mind wander. That always helped. She noticed people nodding and rolling up their sleeves, so she did as well.

"Know what your boggart is?" Kylie whispered.

"Not a clue." Phoenix whispered back.

"Me neither."

"Neville, we're going to back away," Remus brought their attention back to him, "Let you have a clear field, okay? I'll call the next person forward - everyone back, now, so Neville will have a clear shot."

They all retreated, backing against the wall, leaving Neville alone with the wardrobe. Seamus and Dean went over to Phoenix and Kylie, but Phoenix refused to look at them after earlier.

Remus put a jazzy, suspenseful record on an old phonograph that was obviously built with magic. (Electric things went haywire around magc.)

"On the count of three, Neville." He pointed his wand at the doorknob of the door, "One- two- three - **_Now_**!"

Sparks shot out of Remus's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open, and out came Snape, his black eyes glittering. Neville backed away, mouthing words, while Snape reached inside his robes.

"_Ri-Riddikulus_!" Neville squeaked.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled, and suddenly he was wearing a long green dress with a hat that had a stuffed vulture on it, a red handbag hanging off his elbow. Boggart Snape looked confused as everyone laughed, and Remus shouted "Pavarti, forward!"

Pavarti walked forward, and Snape rounded on her. There was another whip crack, and the boggart transformed into a blood stained, bandaged mummy. It's sightless face turned to her, walking slowly towards her.

"_Riddikulus_!" Pavarti cried.

A bandage came unraveled at it's feet. The mummy fell, face first, and it's head rolled off.

"Phoenix!" Remus yelled.

Phoenix felt her heart stop, but didn't show it. She went past Pavarti, her face determined.

_Crack!_ The mummy disappeared and a figure that was completely identical to her appeared, mirroring her every move. The boggart her then began grinning maliciously. Everyone stared at either her or the real Phoenix, confusing etched on their faces.

"Look at you, pathetic!" The boggart teased, getting Phoenix's Scottish brogue down to a T, "You'll never live up to Oliver, you know. Not even Nymphadora, you'll always be in last place. Your mummy loves your baby cousin more than you-"

"Riddikulus!" Phoenix roared, her eyes livid.

The boggart Phoenix's lips turned into a zipper and zipped themselves shut, and the boggart tugged furiously on the zippy to unzip it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Seamus!" Remus roared.

Seamus darted past her, and Phoenix went back to the group backed against the wall, still angry over what the boggart had said to her. But the thing about it was that she did feel like that, like she'd never be able to live up to anyone's expectations. She wanted to punch a wall, because now everyone knew what her fatal flaw was: Jealously.

Another whip crack; The boggart Phoenix turned into a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face- a banshee. She opened her mouth widely and an unearthly sound filled the room- a long, wailing shriek that reminded Phoenix of the crying woman in her dreams.

"_Riddikulus_!" Seamus shouted. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat, her voice was gone.

_Crack!_ The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then- _crack_! - became a rattlesnake, which slithered and withered before - _crack!_ - becoming a single, bloody eyeball. It was becoming confused.

"It's confused!" Remus shouted "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

_Crack_! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. Phoenix and Kylie made faxes of disgust.

"_Riddikulus_!" Dean yelled.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward as Dean came back over to the two girls and Seamus. Seamus patted his back vigorously.

_Crack!_

Phoenix and Kylie both let out screams. Phoenix, forgetting about lunch, hid behind Dean.

A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing at Ron, clicking it's pincers menacingly. Ron looked as though he had frozen., and then-

"_Riddikulus_!" Ron bellowed. The spider's legs vanished, and the spider started rolling towards Harry. Lavender saw it and squealed, running out of the way, causing Phoenix to smirk.

The spider's body stopped at Harry's feet, and he raised his wand, but Remus came towards him quickly.

"Here!" Remus shouted.

_Crack!_

A silvery orb appeared, and Phoenix inhaled sharply. But Remus simply said "_Riddikulus_" like he was expecting it.

_Crack!_

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" The boggart landed on the floor in the form of a cockroach. _Crack!_ Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward, looking determined

"_Riddikulus_!" He shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in a lacy dress before he exploded into wisps of smoke, Neville letting out a "Ha!" That was kind of terrifying.

"Excellent!" Remus cried as the class erupted into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone.. Let me see.. Five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle a boggart - ten for Neville because he did it twice - and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything." Harry stated, looking perplexed.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of class, Harry." Remus said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me, to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

The class left the room excitedly. Phoenix would've stayed back and given her godfather a good hug, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed back to get their things, and going up to a teacher to hug them was most likely a very uncomfortable thing to watch, so Phoenix settled with a good wave instead. Remus waved back at her, knowing she'd come back later.

"Did you see me take on that banshee?" Seamus roared.

"And the hand!" Dean waved his own around

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" Lavender said thoughtfully.

Phoenix stayed quiet. Why were everyone else's boggarts common things like spiders, or mummies, or weird severed hands? Why did hers have to be herself, spewing out how jealousy she was of everyone else? Why was it so dramatic?

"Why is my life so dramatic?" Phoenix wondered aloud, but no one seemed to hear her.

And no one ever really did.

* * *

"Uncle Moony." Phoenix began that night in her godfather's office. She was slumped in a chair sideways, her feet dangling off one of the arms and her head sagging on the other. She had no problem being manner-less in front of him, she knew he didn't care much.

"Yes?" Remus looked up at her from grading his paperwork and frowned, "You'll break your neck like that."

Phoenix tilted her head up and huffed, taking a sip of her tea. "How's teachin' treatin' you?" She asked as her grey eyes focused on him. The frown on his face disappeared.

"It's quite all right. Actually, it's a bit weird to be on the other side of this, but I think the students enjoyed the lessons well enough. Did you enjoy your lesson today?" Remus set his quill down to look at his goddaughter, smiling at her as she grinned.

"No doubt about it! We were all really excited for your class, y'know, everyone has been talking about it. It was spectacular!" She scrunched her nose up, "Just be careful, okay?"

Remus frowned again. "And why is that?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Because the past two teachers have been gone by the end of the year. Quirrell died and whats-his-face pretty boy forgot who he was after Harry and Ron went into the chamber of secrets last year." She said it as if he was already supposed to know that.

"Then I'll be on the lookout." He suppressed a laugh. "I see you with Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnegan a lot, I take it you all are best friends?"

Phoenix's eyes lit up and she stood up straighter, nearly exploding out of her seat. "And Neville and Kylie! Yeah, we're all whizzer friends. It's just us five, really. Well, I mean, I think Neville only hangs around us because Kylie and I are the nicest to him and hang around him, but yeah. There's Hermione, too, but she's always with Ron and Harry."

Remus was surprised that Phoenix, who looked so much like Sirius, had her mother's kindness when it came to befriending the 'nerdy' and 'weird' people, but hadn't failed to notice she didn't say anything about Harry. Had James and Lily's son and Sirius Black's daughter not become best friends?

"Are you not friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Remus furrowed his eyebrows as hers raised.

"Well, sorta. I mean, Hermione's my second girl best friend. Ron and I used to always hang out before we came to Hogwarts, and, Harry's alright, I just prefer Seamus and Dean. Not that there's anythin' wrong with Harry." Her tea was about to slosh over onto the floor, so she placed her cup on his desk and grinned sheepishly. "There's Braxton, too. He's in slytherin, but he's not like the others, he's really cool."

Remus observed her, suppressing another laugh. "I'm glad you have a wonderful group of friends. Has anyone brought up your father?" He asked her carefully.

"Er, well, sorta." Phoenix's face fell a bit before she returned to smiling, "Pansy Parkinson, she's in my year. But I came up with a great comeback, totally blew her out o'the water."

"Wonderful." Remus placed his quill down on the stack of papers and took a sip of his tea. "Besides that, how has your week been?"

"Well.." She slumped in the seat again, "We had Divination on the first day, and that was a total bust. Harry apparently has the Grim, so he may need a funeral planned soon- He has terrible luck, you know." She nodded, reaching for her tea cup, "Then, we had Care of Magical Creatures, and there was a hippogriff that Hagrid showed us, Harry got to ride it, too, so that's cool. But then Draco Malfoy became upset and was really rude to the hippogriff, which is a huge no-no, and the hippogriff slashed his arm." She shivered in her seat.

"Ah yes, I heard about that. Is he doing better?" Her godfather asked, alarmed, and she nodded.

"There was a lot of blood, though." She grimaced, her nose scrunching behind the tea cup, "It was terrible, but he should've known better. But he came back to class today, and he's totally faking it! He's still whining about it, when everyone knows Madam Pomphrey can mend stuff like that in a heartbeat."

"It sounds like you had an eventful week."

"Oh, I did. What about your week, Uncle Professor Moony? Did you enjoy teachin'?" Phoenix set her tea cup back down, shifting in her seat so that she was sitting properly in the chair.

"Uncle Professor Moony?" Remus chuckled, "I did, actually. I'm glad you enjoyed my class."

"I just have to wait until Thursdays, though," Phoenix whined. "Seamus might make all of us explode before then, he does have a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."

"I'm sure you'll live." He sent her an amused grin, glancing over at the window where the sun appeared to be setting, "It's getting late, here, let me walk you back to Gryffindor tower."

The two walked back to the tower without any trouble, or really, Filch, the creepy caretaker, or Peeves the poltergeist catching them. Though Phoenix enjoyed spending time with her godfather, as he was the only father figure in her life besides her two uncles, she couldn't help but feel put-out. The image she had seen when the dementor was on the train was still weighing in her mind, as were the dreams that she had been having. It hadn't really bothered her until Moony and her walked silently up to the tower.

Remus seemed to read her mind, as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright, pup?"

Phoenix hesitated for a moment, not one to share her private feelings often. But this was her godfather, and she could always trust him.

"Well- I mean, this might be really stupid, but when, y'know, the dementor came onto the train, they suck all the happiness out of you and fill your mind with bad memories, right?" She asked, looking up at him. Their footsteps echoed around the hall as he nodded.

"Okay, well, when they came into the compartment, this memory came into my head, but I don't even remember ever seeing it- it was mum, at least, I'm pretty sure it was, and she was crying and holding this picture of her and my dad, but she looked pregnant in the picture, and it also looked kinda old. I mean, I've seen pictures of them when she was pregnant with me, but they both looked sorta older." She didn't seem to notice that Remus had gone stiff. "And I've been having this dream all week, it was this woman and she just kept crying, and she sounded really familiar.."

"Phoenix," Her godfather said suddenly, interrupting her rambling, "You shouldn't worry too much about that, alright? I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, I promise. Ah, look, there's the Fat Lady. This is where I go." He was rushing his words, looking extremely nervous, and Phoenix furrowed her eyebrows at his behavior. What had gotten into him?

"Uncle Moony..?" She began.

"Goodnight, pup." He kissed her forehead.

She sighed, rubbing the spot he kissed. "Goodnight, Moony."

She watched him walk away as she woke up a very grumpy Fat Lady, mumbled the password, and headed inside, her head spinning.

Did he do that on purpose?

* * *

**Arctic Winters - I know! Always so jealous, but I can understand where he's coming from. Thank you so much! To be honest, I've never seen/read a Sirius Black's offspring fic where they get the grim, but ah, all the same. I didn't want it to be the usual "something bad here OoOOo" without any preference, I made sure that at least two out of the three cups had meaning ;)**

**Blue Luver5000 - Thank you, doll. :) I hope this was soon enough for you! **

**Cassie-D1 - There'll be more Trio and Phoenix action coming up eventually, I promise. It was kind of explained here, if that helps!**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	7. The Flight of the Fat Lady

**Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

As the weeks rolled by, It was obvious that Remus's classes were everyone's favorites. Only Malfoy and his gang of idiots opposed of it, Malfoy even insulted her godfather on how tatted his robes were, and Phoenix happened to 'accidentally' hit him in the nose with her elbow once. But it was just them that disliked Remus, because even Braxton enjoyed them- something that made Phoenix extremely happy.

None of her other classes were as enjoyable as her godfather's, though. Potions had to be the worse.

Snape had found out about Neville's boggart and was treating him ten times worse, if that was even possible. There was many a time when Phoenix and Kylie had to comfort the boy after class. Snape was also becoming nastier with Phoenix as well, and she didn't know that was possible either. He'd slip many references about her father when he called on her that made her blood boil, but she decided to start brushing the references off.

Trelawney's class was also terrible. Phoenix dreaded spending an hour in that stifling hot room, and she also dreaded going up the hundreds of stairs leading up to it. Professor Trelawney was still a fraud in her eyes, and Phoenix made that clear every time she saw Pavarti and Lavender, who had taken to spending great amounts of time around the Divination classroom, buzzing around Trelawney like flies and always coming back to their next class with superior smirks. Phoenix didn't believe in putting down others for liking something that she didn't, she just didn't really like Lavender.

Care of Magical Creatures wasn't Phoenix's cup of tea either. After the Hippogriff incient (or what Kylie liked to call, the 'Hippogriff near death experience',) Hagrid's class became extremely boring. They started 'taking care' of flobberworms, which Phoenix knew that they didn't really need to be taken care of. All you really had to do was feed it, and they could probably do that on their own.

Phoenix tried to bring up the dream again, but every time she did, he'd bring their conversation to another topic and act as though she had not asked. So, needless to say, she didn't bring it up as much anymore. He had tried to talk to her about her boggart, but she refused to say anything - shame still evident in her eyes.

Talk of Sirius Black ceased after the Dufftown incident, much to Phoenix's happiness. People other than Gryffindors, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and the lone Slytherin, still advoided her like the plague, but it wasn't anything new, so she didn't care much.

And after Phoenix had finally actually gotten tired of Seamus acting the way he did around her, she pulled him aside one night after dinner.

"Alright, I've had enough." Phoenix pursed her lips as she looked at the Irishman.

"Had enough of what?" Seamus asked, agitation in his voice.

"You know what I'm talkin' about, Shay." Phoenix leaned her back against the stone wall, "The way you've been actin' this this pas' month, you never act like that with Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kylie, or anyone else. Is it because of my da'?"

Seamus bit the inside of his cheek before sighing.

"My mam didn' wan' me t' talk to you anymore, okay?" His eyes softened as Phoenix's face fell.

She should've known, Seamus was very close with his mother. Anything that she told him not to do, he didn't.

"But I couldn't just stop talkin' to ya, you're one of my bes' friends." He said this with true meaning, Phoenix knew. She glanced at him and saw that he had a small smile on his face.

"Then why have you been so awkward around me?" Phoenix asked.

Seamus's ears became red, and he shook his head.

"I'll take that anyways, even if it isn't an answer." Phoenix gave him a small smile, "Just cool it on the hesitation, okay?"

"You got it." Seamus grinned, punching her on the shoulder playfully, "It's about time the Scot and the Irishman teamed back up."

"It was your own fault!"

"I know, I know."

* * *

Once October rolled around, everything slowly went back to normal. Not only did she have her best friend back, Quidditch season was approaching. Oliver had called the team to a meeting one Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season, tactics that Phoenix knew half of, as Oliver had been training her for the new season nearly all summer.

Phoenix was a chaser for the team, along with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Their job was to score goals by putting quaffles through one of the three fifty-foot hoops at the end of either side of the field.

Oliver was the Keeper, who protected the goalposts. Fred and George Weasley were the beaters, who protected everyone from bludgers. And finally, Harry was the Seeker, the most important position in Quidditch. His job was to catch the Snitch, which, when caught, ended the game.

There was a quiet sort of desperation in Oliver's voice as he addressed his fellow teammates in the chilly locker rooms located on the darkening Quidditch pitch. As this was his last year at Hogwarts, he took this very seriously.

"This is our last chance - _My_ last chance - to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them, "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at this."

His Scottish brogue got stronger as he continued. "Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world - injuries - then the tournament getting called off last year…" Oliver swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump in his throat, "But we also know we've got the _best - ruddy - team - in - the -school!_" He punched a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint in his eyes that was completely terrifying.

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers," He pointed at Phoenix, Angelina, and Katie.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters,"

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us." Fred and George said together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Oliver rumbled, glaring at Harry with furious pride. "And me." Oliver added in an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver." George said.

"Spanking good Keeper." Fred nodded.

"The point is," Oliver continued, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing.." He spoke so dejectedly that Phoenix felt tears prickle in her eyes.

"Oliver, this year's our year." Fred said.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" Angelina spoke up.

"Definitely." Harry joined.

Full of determination, the team began practicing three days a week. The weather was getting colder, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, rain, or cold could keep them from fulfilling Oliver's dream.

One evening after practice, frozen stiff from the cold, they came back to find the Gryffindor common room abuzz.

"What's goin' on?" Phoenix asked, approaching Dean, Seamus, Neville, Kylie- and to her dismay- Pavarti and Lavender, who were all sitting by one of the windows.

"First Hogsmeade weekend!" Neville said excitedly.

Phoenix dropped her broom on the table they were sitting at, pinning her windswept hair in a ponytail as she saw down next to Neville. "Oh." She turned her hair a dark purple, "When is it?"

"Halloween." Pavarti answered, staring at Phoenix's hair with interest.

"I'm visiting the Shrieking Shack for sure." Kylie said with a twisted smile. Phoenix flecked water off of her robes and hit Kylie in the face with a smirk. "Hey!"

"You can still go, right?" Dean asked. "Yknow, with the whole-"

"I better be able to." Phoenix interrupted. Running her fingers through her ponytail to untangle knots, "I know that _he_-"

"Sirius Black?" Lavender asked.

Phoenix sent her a glare. "Yes, _him_. He wouldn't just show up in Hogsmeade."

Lavender looked like she wanted to challenge this, but they were caught off guard by Ron, who had just yelled "OY! GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

"What the hell?" Seamus wondered aloud.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" Hermione squealed. Everyone in the common room was watching now. Ron whirled his bag around, Crookshanks the cat clinging to it, and Ron's pet rat went flying through the top.

"CATCH THAT CAT!"

Crookshanks ran through twenty pairs of legs, his ginger fur blurring. He stopped in front of a chest of drawers, swiping his paw. Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed her cat by the middle and hoisted him up; Ron threw himself down and collected Scabbers.

"Look at him!" He dangled his rat in front of Hermione. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" Hermione said, her voice shaking, "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

She had a point there.

"There's something funny about that animal!" Ron said, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," Hermione spoke what everyone was thinking, "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think-"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" Everyone around him broke into giggles, "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

Ron marched through the common room and up to the boys' dormitories, while Phoenix said aloud "He's finally lost it."

Herbology the next morning wasn't as eventful as the Crookshanks vs. Scabbers showdown. However, Ron knocked over his pail of Puffapods, scattering them all over the floor, where they began to bloom before their eyes.

"He really did lose his marbles." Seamus whispered beside her, causing Phoenix to laugh into their plant.

When the bell rang, they all made their way to Transfiguration. Lavender and Pavarti were ahead of them, Pavarti talking low and calmly to Lavender, and it wasn't until they stopped in front of the classroom door did Lavender begin crying. The group was taken by surprise, while Pavarti put her arm around her soothingly.

"What's wrong, Lavender?" Dean asked. Lavender cried harder.

"Her rabbit, Binky, was killed by a fox." Pavarti answered quietly. Phoenix and Kylie both looked sympathetic, while Dean and Seamus looked serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" Hermione asked as she, Ron, and Harry approached them.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Pavarti explained, "her rabbit, Binky, was killed by a fox."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should've known!" Lavender said tragically, "You know what day it is?"

Wasn't it.. October Sixteenth?

Hermione, as many others, looked confused. "The sixteenth of October! '_That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!_' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class gathered around Lavender now Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated, then said-

"You- you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

Phoenix wanted to shut her friend's mouth, as for once, as Lavender's pet had died and Phoenix thought it best not to anger or upset her today.

"Well, not necessarily a_ fox_," Lavender looked up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "But I was _obviously_ dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh." Hermione paused, then- "Was Binky an _old_ rabbit?"

"N-No!" Lavender sobbed, "H-He was only a baby!"

Pavarti tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione asked. Pavarti glared at her.

"It was only a baby, Hermione!" Kylie said loudly.

"Wouldn't _you_ dread Crookshanks being shredded to pieces by a fox?" Phoenix asked. Everyone whipped their heads around at Phoenix, perplexed that she had just defended Lavender. An obvious once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

"Well, look at it logically," Hermione said, turning to the rest of the group, "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today" - Lavender wailed loudly - "And she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a big shock-"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," Ron said loudly, "She doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Professor McGonagall's door opened then, and everyone rushed in. Lavender stifled her sobs as McGonagall started class, occasionally glaring over at Hermione - and for once, Phoenix didn't blame her.

Once the bell rang at the end of the lesson, everyone stood up to leave, but Professor McGonagall addressed them all before they could. "One moment, please!" She called, gaining their attention, "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put his hand up.

"Please, Professor, I - I think I've lost -"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," Neville sighed with relief behind Phoenix, "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave - except for you, Black, may I have a word?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow as she stood up. What had she done?

"We'll wait for you." Dean said beside her, and Phoenix smiled gratefully. Seamus patted her shoulder as she made her way up to McGonagall's desk. In the corner of her eye, she saw that Harry had stayed back.

"Yes, Professor?" Phoenix asked politely.

McGonagall stared at the metamorphamagus through her square spectacles. "I'm afraid that your Hogsmeade visits may be revoked."

Phoenix's jaw fell open. This couldn't be happening!

"But why, Professor?" Phoenix asked. She knew why, but maybe there was another, less important, less serious reason. She knew that McGonagall knew that she knew why, so McGonagall sighed in defeat.

"With the sighting of Sirius Black in Dufftown," McGonagall spoke, "Many of us and I believe that it isn't safe for you to be out there without protection - and no, I don't mean those horrible dementors. However -" Phoenix perked up at this "- Professor Lupin and the headmaster both agree to let this first Hogsmeade trip go. If, however, Black is sighted anywhere nearer, your next trip will be revoked."

Phoenix's eyes bugled. She had expected Moony to work his magic, but _Dumbledore?_ She'd have to remember to thank the old man later.

She realized that McGonagall was watching her, so she shut her jaw and tried to look calm- which was hard, considering that her hair was now changing every color in the color spectrum. "Oh, wow, Professor, thank you-"

"Don't thank me, dear. And if, with what's going on right now, you, perhaps, need someone to talk to, my door is always open, Miss Black. You may go now."

"T-Thank you, Professor." Phoenix smiled gratefully at the woman, then turned on her heel and walked to the door, patting Harry on the shoulder as she passed. Luckily, there were still groups of people walking to their next class, and Seamus and Dean were still waiting for her.

"Neville and Kylie didn' wan' to be late," Seamus explained as his eyes traveled to her hair, "What'd McGonagall say tha' made yeh so happy?"

"Oh, nothin', " Phoenix linked her arms with theirs, "Let's just hurry. Hello friends!" She waved at Ron and Hermione, who were waiting by the door for Harry, then set off for their next class.

Apparently, Harry was the only person in their year who wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, as his aunt and uncle hadn't signed his form. Dean offered to fake a signature, as he was good with a quill, but Harry had already told McGonagall that the form was unsigned. Phoenix, who hadn't helped much form-wise, but she hoped self-esteem-wise, gave Harry a hug full of sympathy. She didn't know whether or not Harry knew about her father and the connection he had with him, but he didn't seem to, as he patted her back awkwardly- which made sense, as Phoenix wasn't as close to Harry as Ron and Hermione were.

On Halloween morning, Everyone woke and hurried themselves down to breakfast. Phoenix, ready to wear something other than her school uniform, dressed in a long, somewhat-poofed dress with cherries designed on it. As she made her way to breakfast, many people stared at her, though most of the people she knew to have magical parents didn't seem to notice her.

"Hey, Black, this isn't the dark ages!" Pansy Parkinson shouted from the Slytherin table once she walked in.

Phoenix swung her hair over her right shoulder, raising her eyebrows. "You know, for someone who says that having 'pureblood' is everythin', you sure don't know a lot about being it."

Parkinson sneered at her, and Phoenix rolled her eyes, making her way to her own table. Everyone looked at her dress except for Oliver, who was used to her choices in 17th-18th century wear.

"What? I wear things like this all the time." Phoenix said, and she saw Oliver nod his head.

"Really?" Dean asked, and Phoenix nodded, tucking into her breakfast.

After breakfast, they made their way to the entrance hall, where Filch was waiting for them. He checked off names, peering into their faces suspiciously, making sure no one snuck out. Harry stood in the Entrance Hall, looking very lonely, and Phoenix's heart went out to him. Apparently, before Harry's parents died, Phoenix and him had been as close of friends as babies could be. She wished that she could be as close to him like she was to Dean, Neville, and Seamus. But for now, that wasn't safe..

Malfoy had yelled something out at said boy, and Phoenix wasn't paying enough attention to know what, nut she shoved him and hid in front of Dean for good measure.

* * *

"So this is it?" Kylie asked as they approached the village of Hogsmeade. Phoenix sent her an incredulous look, causing Kylie to send her one back. "I didn't mean it like 'is this really what all the fuss is about?' I meant like, look at how amazing it is!"

Phoenix agreed. Though it was October, there was snow all around the roofs of the shops in the village. It was contradicting to see carved pumpkins, bats flying around, and other Halloween decorations in the Christmas-y looking village, but it was enjoyable. She wondered what it would be like at Christmas time- if she was still able to go.

"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks, I've been dying to try Butterbeer." Dean suggested.

"It's so crowded though, look!" Phoenix pointed in the direction of the place, which wasn't hard to miss, as there was a gaggle of students heading there, "We can come back later."

Dean let out a frustrated groan. Seamus patted his shoulder and looked around, "We could always go ter the shriekin' shack."

"YES!" Kylie yelled, causing many people to look their way.

"D-Do we have to?" Neville asked, his eyes wide.

"Scared of a few ghosts, Longbottom?" A drawling voice said behind them, and Phoenix inwardly groaned as Malfoy appeared in front of them. "Yes, you can handle that idiotic ghost of Gryffindor that couldn't even get his head chopped off right, but not the ghouls in the Shrieking Shack? That doesn't surprise me at all."

"Malfoy, when are you goin' to realize when you're not wanted?" Phoenix asked aloud, batting her eyelashes at her cousin.

His eyes flickered over to her, a sneer on his face. "When are you going to realize that just because you dress like royalty, doesn't mean you are?"

"She's worth ten of you, Malfoy." Seamus snarled.

"Why don't you go bug someone else?" Dean glared.

Malfoy let out a laugh. "I don't know why I waste my time, anyways. Have you found daddy, by the way? I believe they've upped the reward money, now. Maybe if you find him, instead of spending quality father-daughter time, you could _actually_ be worth the money you flaunt.."

Phoenix tried to control her anger, but it was hard. Her hair had already turned red, which gave away her being pissed. Malfoy looked so proud of himself, and she desperately wanted to smack that smirk off of his face.

"I dare say that she's got the upper hand, Malfoy." Came another voice, and they all wheeled around to see Braxton MacMillan, followed by his cousin, Ernie, "Unlike you, her father hasn't corrupted her."

Neville, Kylie, and Seamus's jaws all dropped, Dean whistled, and Phoenix blinked at him, while Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle (who Phoenix hadn't noticed) looked gobsmacked that someone in their own House would say anything against them.

"Let's go." Malfoy muttered, jerking his head to Crabbe and Goyle. They stalked off onwards, and Phoenix thought she heard Malfoy call Braxton a traitor.

"I'll never understand why he thinks he's so wonderful." Ernie said, rolling his eyes. Braxton nodded in agreement, his eyes flickering to Phoenix.

Seamus stood there, looking conflicted. "Y-you just - went against your own." He said, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"He was giving you all trouble, wasn't he?" Braxton asked, Seamus nodded, "Then I had every right to. Plus, I hate him as much as you do."

Kylie and Phoenix both grinned at each other. Everyone in their house never did understand why the two girls were friends with Braxton, and that exact moment was why they were.

"Well, thank you." Phoenix said, her hair turning back to black. She looked around the area, now noticing the large amount of wanted posters, and just like when she was in Diagon Alley, she wanted to rip them all off and throw them into a fire. Though, if Phoenix knew specifically what they were, she'd think they were also Halloween decorations, seeing how menacing and maniacal her father looked as he laughed in the photograph.

"Your dress is very nice, by the way. It suits you." Braxton's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she glanced up at him.

"Oh, thank you." She couldn't help but blush as Braxton smiled at her, which was rare for him to smile in the first place; something that made him different from his cheerful-looking cousin. Braxton nodded and walked off, while Ernie waved shyly at Kylie, who waved back with a small smile on her face.

"So.." Dean trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable, "We could go to The Three Broomsticks now, it doesn't look as crowded."

"Let's do that." Neville said quickly, as though if he didn't agree, they'd go to the Shrieking Shack like they planned.

The group made their way to The Three Broomsticks, which did look a bit less crowded - but not by much. Seamus jumped ahead and opened the door, which immediately swallowed them in warmth from inside, the chattering inside filling their ears. They all headed inside, Phoenix being the last. She was about to enter when something caught her eye. She looked in the direction of the thing and saw a black dog that seemed to be looking right at her. Something in her mind told her that she had seen this dog before, maybe not recently, but she had sometime in her life..

"You coming?" Dean's voice called, and Phoenix's ears perked up, looking at her friend and nodding. She looked back at the dog, only to find that it was now gone.

"But it was just there!" Phoenix whispered to herself, confused.

"What was there?" Dean asked.

"I thought I saw- " Phoenix started, but shook her head, figuring that she had just imagined the dog, "Never mind."

* * *

"Amazing!"

"Spectacular!"

"I can't wait to go back!"

The Gryffindors all chattered absentmindedly about their adventures in Hogsmeade as they arrived in the common room to put away the things they bought in the village. Phoenix had a giant bag of Honeydukes Sweets hanging off of her elbow as she, Kylie, Lavender, and Pavarti all went up to the Girl's dormitory with the older girls who also went to put away their things.

"I didn't expect it to be so much fun." Lavender said, her eyes wide.

"Oliver talked about how grea' it was, but I guess you have to experience it to unders'and." Phoenix's Scottish accent was thick as she talked excitedly, her hair turning different colors every few seconds.

"I love this world." Kylie sighed.

They dropped their things off in their dormitories and joined Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the end of the stairs, making their way to the Halloween Feast. Phoenix and Kylie were talking animatedly about the cute boys that they had seen in Hosgmeade when Phoenix's ears perked up at the sound of 'Lupin' and 'poison' that had came from Hermione. But she didn't want to appear to be eavesdropping, so she didn't ask.

They reached the Great Hall, which was decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling.

Though they were already full of sweets from Honeydukes, they dug into the delicious candy that sat before them, occasionally getting second helpings. Phoenix glanced up at Remus, who seemed like his usual cheerful self, and she couldn't help but wonder what in the world Hermione was talking about. Phoenix noticed that Harry kept looking up at Remus as well, and then Snape. Something clicked in her mind, and she began to understand what Hermione had meant. But Snape wouldn't stoop that low, would he..?

The feast finished with entertainment by the Hogswarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do some formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost, did his own reenactment of his botched beheading, and Phoenix's eyes flickered over to Malfoy as she remembered what the little ferret had said about him - She'd have to remember to tell Nick.

When the feast was over, the Gryffindors trudged up to their tower and moved towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, but, however, they found it blocked by students that had already made it there.

"What's going on?" Harry asked aloud.

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password again.." Ron muttered. Neville, who was right behind him, looked defensive.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you're there." Ron looked behind him at Neville, grimacing. Phoenix smacked his arm lightly. "Ow!"

"Let me through, please, I'm head boy!" Percy demanded, coming up behind them. Phoenix pursed her lips as she looked at the elder Weasley, her cheeks going pink. Kylie's eyes flickered from Phoenix to Percy, giving Phoenix a look as if she had three heads.

Percy went from his usual pompous demeanor to worried drastically, "Get back, all of you," He said, "No one is to enter the dormitory until it has been fully searched."

"What's going on?" Ginny, the youngest Weasley, asked, as she had just arrived.

Phoenix looked worriedly at Seamus and Dean, who looked just as confused and anxious as she did. "What do you think's goin' on?" She asked. Seamus shrugged.

Professor Dumbledore quickly rushed passed them, sweeping towards the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Phoenix, Kylie, Seamus, Dean, and reluctantly, Neville, all tried to move closer to get a better look.

"Holy-" Kylie gasped, and Phoenix's jaw fell open as she realized what the fuss was about.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, the painting slashed open viciously, the strips of canvas littering the floor. It had been torn so much that chunks were missing.

Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape joined Dumbledore, and Remus sent Phoenix a worried look.

"We need to find her," Dumbledore instructed, "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" A cackling voice filled the air, and everyone looked up to see Peeves the Poltergeist bobbing above them, looking as delighted as always at the sight of worry or destruction.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little, not wanting to taunt Dumbledore. Instead, he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed. Your headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." Peeves said happily. "Poor thing." He added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Remus sent Phoenix another worried look, and sadly, Phoenix felt an odd sense of knowing who Peeves was talking about.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said, with the air of someone cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and set his gaze on Phoenix, grinning maliciously at her from between his own legs. "Nasty tempter your father's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

**This is a day late, I know. And it's probably really rushed, I know I don't like it. But hey, Sirius is now in the picture! I'll try and have the next chapter up on the correct day, but ahh, like I've said before, I'm terrible when it comes to procrastination.**

**I'd also like to say that I realize how much this story leans on both the book and movie, and I hate that. It's just hard for me to get a grip on this book, since so much directly involves Phoenix that I can't really come up with as much originality as I'd like. I promise that once I finish this book and Goblet of Fire rolls around, it won't be as dependent on the book and movie!**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	8. The Start of Hell

**Once again, I don't own Harry Potter. *depressed sigh***

* * *

Her ears were ringing; the ringing sound rattling in her brain as everyone turned to stare at her, whispering harsh things about her that she could not hear. She was suffocating, it was like a swarm of dementors had glided towards her, ready to suck out her soul..

"Phoenix, breathe!" She was vaguely aware of Oliver, who was shaking her shoulders and watching her worriedly.

Phoenix tried to catch her breath, but it seemed like her throat had closed up. She closed her eyes, trying to forget what Peeves had just told them moments ago. It wasn't true, I wasn't..

"Mum lied." She choked out. Oliver frowned, knowing what she was talking about.

They were all escorted back to the Great Hall, where, ten minutes later, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs joined them, looking confused. They seemed to know it involved Sirius Black, however, because they all glared at Phoenix.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore said as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all the doors in the hall, "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbances should be reported to me immediately," He added to Percy, who was once more looking immensely proud and important, "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, said "Oh yes, you'll be needing…" and with a casual wave of his wand, the long tables flew to the edges of the Great Hall and stood themselves against the wall; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well!" Dumbledore called, closing the doors behind him.

The hall began to buzz excitedly as the Gryffindors began telling everyone about what happened, pointing at Phoenix without any shame. Phoenix, for the life of her, couldn't stop shaking. How could her father even enter the castle? Hogwarts was the safest place she knew!

**He's innocent, remember? Have a little faith.**

But how could she, when slashing a portrait because it wouldn't let you enter was anything but innocent?

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy shouted, "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Seamus, Dean, Neville, Kylie, and Oliver all gave Phoenix looks - not nasty looks, like everyone else in the Great Hall, but uncertain looks, possibly even pity. They all grabbed sleeping bags and dragged them to a separate area, exactly for Oliver, who moved over to his friends, but continued to watch her as if she'd fall over and die of shock.

She did not want her friends with her right now, nor did she want anyone. She wanted to be alone, or with her godfather, but both of those things weren't going to happen right now. She felt scared, lied to because of her mother, ashamed that she had believed such lies about her father being innocent. All she wanted to do was curl up in her sleeping bag and scream and cry like a spoiled child who didn't get the toy they wanted.

All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to apparate," A Ravenclaw said aloud, "Just appear out of thin air, y'know?"

"Disguised himself, probably." A Hufflepuff fifth year said.

"He could've flown in." Dean suggested.

"I bet it was his daughter." Someone nearby sneered, and Phoenix went livid.

"I'm just afraid of him as you are!" She wanted to yell to everyone, "I didn't let him in! Why would I?"

"I don't know how he got in." Phoenix said miserably, instead, close to tears, "I've never been so scared in my life."

"Everything'll be alright." Neville said uncertainly, and Phoenix noticed he stayed a few inches away from her.

"Don' lis'en to 'em, Phee." Seamus said fiercely.

Kylie didn't hesitate on hugging Phoenix, which surprised the Metamorphamagus. Why would she still want to even touch her? But Phoenix, in spite of that, hugged her best friend back

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted, "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles went out, and everyone settled into their sleeping bags, Phoenix shifting around carefully so she didn't ruin her dress. But that was the least of her worries, and as she curled up inside her soft and cozy sleeping bag, she realized just how much this was going to affect her from now on. It all started with the Minister 'visiting' their house to see if she, her mother, and Remus were hiding her father, their owls being intercepted on a daily basis, the dirty looks they received in Diagon Alley. That was just the simple beginning, or maybe, this was the start of Hell.

The Hogwarts ghosts made for some light in the darkness, which caused silvery light to cascade across people's faces; their shocked, disbelieving expressions barely visible, their mouths moving as their whispering echoed around the hall. Teachers would come in every hour to make sure everything was quiet, but that didn't stop much.

For the life of her, Phoenix couldn't even _attempt_ to sleep. She was too shaken up, possibly too afraid. It was normal to be afraid, wasn't it? Especially with something like this? Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, and here she was, wallowing in self-pity. She noticed that Neville, Kylie, Seamus, and Dean had fallen asleep and sighed, moving onto her front and resting her head in her arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Dumbledore enter. Phoenix watched him look around for Percy, who was prowling around sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Dumbledore walked over to him, his silver beard swinging as he walked.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" Percy asked in a whisper that traveled to Phoenix's ears though Seamus's snores, which she didn't think was possible. She strained her ears to hear Dumbledore's answer.

"No. All well here?" She sighed in relief.

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point in moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

_Explain that one, mum_, she thought to herself.

Phoenix heard the door of the hall creak open again, but was unable to tell who it was, until -

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. "The whole of the Third Floor has been searched. He's not there, and Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched.."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" There was something in Snape's voice that Phoenix didn't like.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Phoenix was still straining to hear, desperately wanting to plug Seamus's mouth with one of her socks so he'd stop snoring. Was it even possible to be that noisy? She didn't know. All she knew was that her heart was beating rapidly as she tried to listen to the conversation that was many feet away from her.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before - ah - the start of term?" She barely heard it, but heard it as if Snape had yelled it in her face all the same. She knew exactly what he meant, and it made her blood boil: He was talking about her and Moony.

"I do, Severus," Dumbledore said, warning in his voice.

"It seems - almost impossible - that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed -"

Phoenix wanted to strangle Snape so badly that her hands were starting to shake.

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Dumbledore said, and Phoenix turned her head to watch Dumbledore, her mouth gaping.

"I must go down to the dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster." He then left the hall, quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, surely as angry as he sounded, and left as well.

This was _definitely_ the start of hell.

* * *

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder, but one of the theories was the one people seemed to believe the most; That Phoenix had helped him in.

It made her blood boil. How could a simple 13 year old with nothing special but hair-changing abilities and the fact that she was a witch help in a man that she feared? It didn't make sense, or maybe it did, she didn't know, but now it was much easier to scare people who got on her nerves - Turning her eyes black and staring holes into people just wasn't cutting it anymore.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony, the same portrait Phoenix had seen when she, Seamus, Dean, Kylie, Lavender, and Pavarti were all looking for Professor Trelawney's classroom the first day of term. Nobody was very happy with him. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," Seamus said angrily to Percy, "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," Percy replied, "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

But the strange portrait man (Dean had called him Ponyboy, and Phoenix thought that she had heard of that name before) was the least of her worries. She was now being watched closely, and she wasn't the only one. Harry was, too. Teachers were finding excuses to walk along corridors with them, and, to Phoenix's amusement, Percy Weasley began tailing them everywhere, which was hard, as Harry and Phoenix tended to spend time with their own group of friends. To cap it all, Professor McGonagall had summoned her and Harry to her office with such a somber expression that it was as if someone had died.

"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter, Black," She said seriously, "I know this will come as a shock to both of you, but Sirius Black -"

"I know he's after us," Harry said wearily, and Phoenix looked at him in surprise, "I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."

Phoenix stared at Harry for a moment or two, before she snapped out of her daze, shaking her head and turning her hair a shade of bright blue. "I already knew, or rather, had a feelin'. Professor Lupin stayed at our home for protection, just in case."

Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. She stared at Phoenix and Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, Black, You'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the fields with only your team members, it's very exposed -"

"We've got out first match on Saturday!" Harry said, outraged, "We've got to train, Professor!"

Phoenix nodded.

Professor McGonagall considered them intently. Phoenix knew that she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor Team's prospects.

"Hmm.." McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain, "Well… goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the cup at last.. But all the same, Potter, Black.. I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training session."

* * *

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the watchful eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playin' Slytherin!" He told them, looking angrier than Phoenix had ever seen him before, "Flint's just been to see me, we're playing Hufflepuff instead!"

"Why?" The rest of the team chorused.

"Flint's excuse is that their seeker's arm's still injured," Oliver's teeth were grinding in fury, "But it's obvious why they're doing it, Don't want to play in this weather, think it'll damage their chances.."

The weather fit perfectly with Phoenix's now mood, as everyone heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm, he's faking it!" Harry said furiously.

"I know that, but we can't prove it," Oliver said bitterly, "And we've been practicing all the moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and seeker, Cedric Diggory -"

Phoenix, Angelina, and Katie suddenly giggled.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" Angelina asked.

"He's got the face of a God." Phoenix sighed dreamily. Oliver sent her a not-so-subtle look of outrage at this, but she didn't care.

"Strong and silent." Katie grinned.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together." Fred said impatiently, "I don't know why you're so worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played, Harry caught the snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Oliver shouted, his eyes bulging slightly, "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is tryin' to wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" Fred stammered, looking slightly alarmed, "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_."

"Hey! My other cousin was in Hufflepuff, and I have a few friends in that house," Phoenix told the team, "They may look innocent, but they play dirty."

"Exactly!" Oliver yelled.

* * *

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark in corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling better!" He sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

"Ah, if only I was in reaching distance to _throttle your neck._" Phoenix whispered harshly, causing Seamus and Dean to hold her back just in case.

Phoenix knew that her cousin was obsessed with Quidditch, but she was already on the boiling point as he continued to badger her about the sport. Her stress levels were high enough as it was, so Oliver really wasn't helping. He had started on tactics she could use for throwing the Quaffle into the hoops when she finally snapped.

_"OLIVER KENNETH WOOD, SO HELP ME MERLIN,_" She seethed, "If you say _one_ more word even _involving_ Quidditch, _I will smack the ever-loving Scottish out of you and destroy your entire being._"

Oliver's mouth moved like he was a fish out of word, knowing that she meant every word, even if smacking the Scottish out of him and then destroying his entire being wasn't possible. He then turned his head, seeing Harry in his vision, said, "Just make sure to pass the Quaffle this time" and then moved towards Harry.

"Finally." Phoenix breathed.

"Oliver's gone insane." Kylie acknowledged.

"He's always been." Phoenix answered.

The 3rd year Gryffindors (excluding Harry, who was being badgered by Oliver) walked together to Defense Against the Dark Arts, prepared for another exciting lesson with Remus, though Phoenix knew that he was currently recovering from the full moon. She did, however, wonder who was going to teach the class for today.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Lavender asked aloud.

Everyone seemed to be asking the same thing, a few people shrugging in response. As the door was already open, they went in and sat at their seats, talking over the volume of the rain pelting the roof. They had just gotten comfortable when they heard a door slam, briefly seeing black robes billowing behind someone as they waved their wand, the shutters closing themselves as if watching the rain was as distracting as the noise it made against the walls and roof of the castle. A projector screen came down fairly quickly, and Snape turned to the class, his lips barely moving as he spoke. "Turn to page 394."

Everyone looked at each other curiously, before turning to their books, flipping through the pages with bored expressions, When Phoenix got to the page, her jaw nearly dropped open as she read the title - **Werewolves**. She was distracted, however, when the door opened once more, and Harry came skidding in.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin - "

He looked curiously around the darkened room before his eyes landed on Snape. Snape's lip curled at the mention of Moony.

"The lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think I'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Kylie whispered many curse words under her breath next to Phoenix.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, unmoving.

"It's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" Snape told him, sneering as he walked down the aisle towards him. "Suffice it to say that your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. I believe I told you to sit down?"

Snape looked as though he knew exactly why Moony was 'incapable of teaching at the present time' and it was another one of those instances where Phoenix couldn't control her hair rapidly changing the color of red, though Snape took no notice.

Harry continued to stay where he was, glaring at Snape. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing life-threatening," Snape looked as though he wished it were, "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it'll be fifty. Oh, make that ten more points from Gryffindor. Miss Black, do you have a problem?"

Phoenix's lips thinned as she shot a dirty look at Snape, but shook her head, her hair going back to black. "No, professor."

"Good. " He looked pleased that he had gotten a rise out of her, then turned to the projector on the podium and tapped it with his wand, "Turn to page 394."

Harry slipped into a seat next to Hermione, who Phoenix was pretty sure wasn't there before, and flipped to the page. Mostly everyone had already gotten to the page, except for Ron. Snape took notice of this and flicked his wand, the pages of Ron's book moving themselves to the page. Ron looked at the page title curiously, before exclaiming "Werewolves?!"

"But sir, we've just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks!" Hermione told Snape, swiveling around in her seat to face him.

"Quiet." Snape warned, "_Now_, which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?"

A picture had slid onto the projector screen, looking like an old Egyptian hieroglyphic of a werewolf fighting against three humans, one of them dead. Phoenix's lip curled up at Snape. She truly hated the man.

Hermione's hand was raised like always, but Snape had his back to her as he walked back up to the screen, not that that made much difference. He slowly turned around as a new picture slid into view of another Egyptian hieroglyphic, a man about to stab a werewolf. "No one? How disappointing."

"Please, sir," Oh, Hermione and her know-it-all attitude, "An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of it's own kind -"

Malfoy let out a wolf howl, Crabbe laughing stupidly next to him. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," Snape commented pointedly, turning to Hermione as Malfoy smirked, "That is the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and looked at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they all glared at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who Phoenix knew told Hermione that she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask us if you don't want to be told?"

The class instantly knew he had gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, looking like a large animal about to pounce on it's small, weak prey.

"Detention, Weasley," He said silkily, his face very close to Ron's, "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Snape went back up to the screen, looking menacing as he addressed them all. "Five points from Gryffindor. As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf on the werewolf," Everyone groaned at this, including Phoenix, though she knew that Moony would be back by then and knew she wouldn't do it anyways, whether for Snape or not, "With particular emphasis on recognizing it!"

"But sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow." Phoenix protested, her head held high as she addressed the man she so deeply loathed.

Snape advanced on her, his hands on both sides of the desk as he got in her face. "Then I suggest you take extra care, Miss Black, loss of limb will not excuse you." He slowly stood up, not breaking eye contact, "Though you have more to worry about than a silly game of Quidditch, don't you? Page 394."

* * *

"I think I'm having a heart attack."

"You'll live."

Phoenix shot Kylie a dirty look as she continued to pace around the common room, her train of thought going out the window as the storm outside was eardrum shattering. She normally wasn't this nervous for a match, but the weather had gotten worse, if that was even possible. Though she knew that the game wouldn't be canceled just because of a thunderstorm.

"Phoenix, you'll do fine." Neville reassured her, though his face said otherwise. Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast." Seamus suggested, and the group made their way to the Great Hall, where the rest of the team was waiting. They walked over to them, and Phoenix sat next to Katie, tying her hair up into a high ponytail as she glanced at her porridge, not having much of an appetite.

"It's going to be a tough one." Oliver said, who also wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," Angelina said soothingly, "We don't mind a bit of rain."

"A bit of rain? Have you seen out there? It's like a -" Phoenix quickly shut her mouth, realizing that she wasn't helping.

But she was right, it was a lot more rain that a 'bit'. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns towards the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Oliver's pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. Much like when Phoenix had threatened him the day before, his lips moved like a fish out of water gasping for air, but he made no sound. He simply shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they traveled out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear them over the fresh rolls of thunder. The Hufflepuff team was now approaching them from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The captains walked over to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Oliver, but Oliver looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Phoenix saw Madam Hooch's lips form the words 'mount your brooms,' so she did so, the mud making a 'squelch' sound as she pulled her foot out and swung it over her broom. Madam Hooch then brought her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant - then they were off.

Phoenix rose fairly quickly, though her broom was swerving with the force of the wind. She squinted, trying to see through the rain, thought it was hard, and followed two blurs of long hair and red. Within five minutes, Phoenix was soaked, her teeth chattering as she caught hold of a Quaffle and, hopefully, threw it into the right set of hoops. She could not hear the crowd over the wind, nor could she tell apart her teammates through the heavy rain; The sky was also getting darker, and she couldn't tell a Bludger from a Quaffle, nearly breaking her wrist on one occasion. It wasn't until the first flash of lightening did Madam Hooch blow the whistle; Oliver was seen beckoning them down, and they all splashed down into the mud.

"I called for a time out!" Oliver roared over the wind and rain, "Come on, under here.."

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"What's the score?"

"We're fifty points up," Oliver answered, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing all night."

Uh, no way in hell.

"I've got no chance with these on." Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

At that moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head, and, for some reason, beaming. "I've got an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said "_Impervius_!"

"There!" She said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

Oliver looked as though he could have kissed her, and Phoenix cringed at the thought.

"Brilliant!" Oliver said hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd, "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

They soared back into the air, swerving past umbrellas and other flying debris that could violently kill someone. (She had a pessimistic view of things.) Thankfully, Harry looked like he knew what he was doing now, so maybe they wouldn't be out there all night. _Maybe. _Phoenix, Angelina, and Katie all tried their hardest to aim the Quaffles into the hoops; The wind blew both the girls and the Quaffles off coarse. But there was something more serious in that moment for the reason the Quaffles went off coarse: distraction.

In the span of two quick lightening flashes, the crowd went quiet - or maybe Phoenix was going deaf. Coldness was creeping up on her, and for a split second, she thought that she was having a panic attack, but what was actually happening was much worse, and when she turned her head to look around, she saw the reason why everyone had gone quiet, and why everything had gone cold.

Dementors, dozens of them, maybe even hundreds, were gliding behind Harry, covering half the area in a matter of seconds. He looked down and saw them, his face concentrated in fear, before he started falling, plummeting to the ground as Dumbledore stood up from his seat in the Teachers' stands and yelled "_ARESTO MOMENTUM!_"

In that moment, Cedric had also caught the snitch, not seeming to realize what was happening until he turned around and saw. Meanwhile, Phoenix was shaking like a leaf, her concentration flying through the air just like Harry as she shut her eyes and saw the woman sitting on her bed, crying and crying, the photo of the man and the pregnant woman in her hands. She had the same silhouette of the crying woman in her dreams, but her hair was blocking her face, just like always..

"Phoenix!"

She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, immediately noticing a drastic difference in the air. Katie and Angelina were a few feet below her, staring up at her and urging her to come down. Phoenix looked around and saw that Dumbledore had raced down to the grounds, waved his wand, and something silvery that came from it repelled the dark creatures.

Shaking her head, she tipped her broom down and followed her teammates. Setting their feet on the ground and still carrying their brooms, they made their way to the Hospital Wing immediately, making sure their worst fears for Harry weren't realized.

* * *

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses."

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Phoenix and many others shot Ron a disapproving look as they were gathered around Harry in the hospital wing, waiting for him to wake up. Cedric Diggory lay not too far, apparently having suffered from being struck by lightening.

"Peaky? What do you expect? He fell over a hundred feet!" Fred said, sending his brother a nasty look.

"Yeah, Ron, let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower -" George started.

"And see what you look like!" Fred finished.

"Probably a right side better than he normally does."

Their attention automatically snapped to Harry, who had opened his eyes and sat up as fine as can be, as if he didn't fall over a hundred feet and they all believed him to be dead. He truly was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry!" Phoenix squeaked, her wind-swept hair turning violet.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, brilliant." Harry replied, taking his glasses from Hermione. Phoenix didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not, but figured he wasn't, seeing as he looked fine now, not like he did thirty minutes before..

"You gave us a right good scare there, mate." Fred told him as he sat down next to Harry's bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked, and Phoenix's lips pursed. Did he not know what happened?

"You fell off," Fred explained, "Must've been - what - fifty feet?"

"We thought you died." Phoenix said quietly, shaking. Seamus put his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her lightly. Hermione made a squeaking noise, her eyes bloodshot.

"But the match, what happened? Are we doing a replay?" Harry asked, and everyone's face fell, glancing at each other. "We didn't - lose?"

George hesitated before answering. "Diggory got the snitch just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch, but they won fair and square, even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked, and Phoenix frowned. Poor Oliver was taking this hard.

"Still in the showers," Fred answered, "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Hermione stood up from her spot next to Harry's bed and frowned a bit as she looked at him. "Of course, no one blames you, Harry.. The dementors aren't supposed to come inside school grounds, Dumbledore's _furious_. As soon as he saved you, he sent them straight off."

Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Phoenix nodded, but that didn't seem to help Harry's mood. They all knew he was disappointed, as it was the first match that he had ever lost. But he had to miss the Snitch at least once, right?

"Did someone get my Nimbus?"

Everyone looked around awkwardly again, and Phoenix, deciding that the truth of his broom should've been up to Ron and Hermione, took Seamus's arm off of her, looped her arm through Neville's, then grabbed Seamus and Dean's hands and started dragging them to the doors of the Hospital Wing, just as Madam Pomphrey started ushering out the rest of the team out, seeming to have the same idea as Phoenix.

"What was that for?" Neville asked, and Phoenix shook her head.

"Harry's goin' ter take the destruction of his broom hard. I don't think I could take it, seein' the despair on his face."

* * *

**First off: I know! I'm late again, and this time, by ****_two_**** days. I honestly didn't even start writing this chapter until Thursday afternoon, so if it seems rushed, just like the last chapter, I'm sorry! I'm just terrible, so I'm a thousand times sorry.**

**Also, like I pointed out in the last chapter, this story is a mix between the book and the movie (If you couldn't tell) and I've also thrown in some references to other stuff, so, y'know, look out for those. ;)**

**Annnnd, one more thing: I don't proofread any of these chapters. For the first three I've had one of my friends proofread them, but that's it. So I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar/anything mistakes. **

**So that concludes another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before Tuesday~**


	9. A Swing and A Miss

Things were slowly getting back to normal that weekend, but the dementor incident and Harry's near-dead experience left a mark on Phoenix. If it weren't for her father breaking out of Azkaban, the dementors wouldn't be residing at Hogwarts, and Harry wouldn't had fallen off of his broom and nearly died. It had kept her up at night for two days because she felt responsible, and when the team went back up to the Hospital Wing to see him, Phoenix couldn't even look him in the eyes.

She wasn't the only one who thought she was responsible for the dementor attack. Though it was short-lived, a rumor went around that she could control the creatures and sent them after Harry to finish what her father started. Oliver, though very depressed from the game loss, found the group of Fifth year Ravenclaws and, with the help of the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, taught them a lesson they'd never forget.

Yes, after the eye-opening Quidditch game, Phoenix didn't find scaring people very fun anymore. Maybe she over thought things, but it seemed like she was starting to distance herself from everyone. She had noticed it that Sunday night at dinner; While her friends all sat together, she sat at least three spaces away, observing everyone quietly as she ate. No one seemed to notice that she wasn't there anyways, so, feeling very lonely but felt it was best, she isolated herself. But, surprisingly to her, someone did notice.

"Hey, Phoenix, what are you doing down there?" Ron asked, stuffing his face full of whatever they were having that night.

She cringed at his eating habits, before shrugging her shoulders. "Eating."

"Well," He swallowed largely, "Sit with us like you normally do then, c'mon."

She moved towards them reluctantly, noticing that Hermione was watching her with a certain look of knowing in her eyes. Did she know that she blamed herself over Harry getting hurt? Probably, Hermione knew everything.

And that she did, because that night in the girls' dormitories when everyone else was asleep, Hermione sat on Phoenix's bed, looking like she was deciding whether or not to talk to Phoenix about whatever was going through her head.

"Phoenix, may I ask you something?"

Phoenix, who was already lying down, pretended to be asleep, but that didn't slide, because Hermione said "Phoenix, I know you're awake."

With a sigh, Phoenix sat up, not bothering to look Hermione in the face. "Well, you already are askin' me somethin', but go ahead."

Unlike when Lavender's pet had died and Hermione challenged her October sixteenth theory; Hermione hesitated before asking her next question. "Do you.. Blame yourself for what happened to Harry?"

When Phoenix didn't answer, she pressed on. "You couldn't have controlled the dementors, only Dumbledore can, and something like that won't be happening again-"

"You can't promise that." Phoenix whispered, "That's twice now.. When we were headin' to Hogwarts, and Friday… They've gone after Harry and they're only here because of my dad."

"They're here for yours and Harry's protection." Hermione said slowly, as if speaking to a child. Phoenix hated when she used that voice, like she didn't understand.

"And that's done a lot of good, right?"

Hermione frowned. "You can't blame yourself, okay? Everyone else can think what they want, if they want to be ignorant, fine. But there is no way you could've done anything to harm Harry.. He thinks you don't like him, actually."

This surprised Phoenix. Why would he think that? Sure, maybe she didn't talk to him a whole lot, but that didn't mean she didn't like him.

"Why does he think that?" She asked, looking at Hermione.

"He says that you tend to - well, I mean, with what's going on and Sirius Black being after him, I understand why you've looked him over, but he noticed that you wouldn't look at him when the Quidditch team visited him today." Hermione explained nervously, though that wasn't much of an explanation at all.

Phoenix furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Because of me - y'know, blamin' meself for him almost dyin'" - Hermione winced at this - "But I don't hate him, he's very enjoyable. I guess I can try talkin' to him when he gets out of the infirmary." She hesitated before adding, "I thought that he didn't like me."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "He's just worrisome is all."

Phoenix couldn't help but grin a little. "There's one thing we have in common."

Hermione and Phoenix broke out into silent giggles so they wouldn't wake their roommates, before Hermione stood up, yawning.

"I think I'll go to bed now, it's much too late, and we have to get up tomorrow.." Another hesitant look crossed her face, "Can I, um, ask you another question?"

Phoenix shrugged but nodded.

"Is - er, um.. never mind. Goodnight, Phoenix."

Puzzled, Phoenix stared at Hermione for a moment. "Um, goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, got into her bed, and extinguished her candle, sending the room into darkness. Phoenix laid back down, her mind reeling, and from the bed next to her, she heard Kylie mumble "Finally."

* * *

The next morning, Phoenix decided to take her bushy-haired friend's advice in getting Harry to see that she didn't dislike him. As he got out of the hospital wing that morning, the Gryffindor team made him a banner that sprinkled out confetti (courtesy of Phoenix); they knew he was still bummed out about his broom. She also sat next to him at breakfast, conversing with him as best as she could, but it was awkward. How exactly do you talk to someone when your father broke out of a maximum-security prison located in the middle of the sea just to kill them? It wasn't exactly easy. So, Phoenix being Phoenix, she decided to dive headfirst into the conversation.

"So, Harry," Phoenix turned her hair a seafoam green as she leaned towards him, "Hermione told me that you think I hate you."

Hermione and Ron both snorted, while Harry's ears turned red as she looked away in embarrassment.

"So you do." Phoenix couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I don't.. alright, maybe. But, y'know, with what's going on with your, uh.. Sirius Black, y'know.."

"Harry," Phoenix gave him a pointed look, "Harold, Haroldo, Harry, my dear boy," - Oliver snorted nearby - "I thought it was you who hated me. I don't hate anyone, except for Snape, and Probably Malfoy.. And Ron."

"Hey!"

"Just kiddin'." Phoenix grinned at Ron, who was smirking.

"It's true though, mate. It takes a lot for her to hate someone, and if she does, well.. It's kind of scary, I know from experience." Ron told Harry, shuddering in thought while Phoenix, Oliver, and Fred and George (who were, too, nearby) nodded.

"What did he do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, it was a long while ago, but maybe I'll recall it someday. A better day, a day where I'll be able to blackmail him into doing something for me." Phoenix smirked.

"That's completely evil." Hermione said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Anyways," Phoenix pressed on, "It's not exactly easy to talk to someone when their father is after said person, I'm afraid. I figured that you wan'ed to stay away from me. I am, after all, from what rumors say, tryin' to achieve what my father cannot." She clasped her hands together, smiling at the apprehensive Harry. "Plus, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it on the train at the beginning of the year."

"You're very odd, not that I didn't already know that," Harry said, a small smile on his face, "But I appreciate you not trying to kill me."

"Yet." Kylie mused from a few seats down; Phoenix picked up her toast and threw it at her, which missed and hit Seamus instead. "See? She's dangerous."

Seamus agreed, throwing the toast back at Phoenix and wiping away crumbs. Lavender and Pavarti shook their heads near him, whispering and throwing glances at her. Phoenix rolled her eyes, not in the mood to get catty yet.

"See, Seamus and Dean are stuck with me, Neville is my companion, Kylie is my partner in crime, Ron has been my friend since we were little, Hermione is also stuck with me, Lavender and Pavarti.. Well, I just don't like how they talk about people. Um, Braxton is the coolest Slytherin ever and is my second partner in crime-"

Ron cleared his throat and muttered "And your crush." Phoenix and Seamus both threw him furtive glances.

"And, yeah. I could go on, but I won't. Might I say, Harry, you're stuck with me from now on, too."

"I think I'd like that." Harry took out his hand, and Phoenix shook it.

Though she was extremely hesitant and played it off as if she didn't care what people thought, when in reality, she did, she was glad that Harry was willing to be her friend - though something in her mind told her that it was going to backfire.

Phoenix and the rest of the Gryffindors trudged up to Moony's classroom, hesitant on going in case Snape was subbing again. Thankfully, Hermione had already poked her head in the classroom and told them that Snape wasn't inside.

Moony looked terrible, just like he always did after a full moon; there were dark shadows under his eyes, his face had new scratches, and he looked thinner, but he was smiling nonetheless. Once everyone took their seats, they immediately burst into rants over Snape's behavior while Remus was ill.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves -"

"- Two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Remus asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind -"

"- He wouldn't listen -"

"- Two rolls of parchment!"

Remus smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

"Don't worry, I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Ha! I didn't do it anyways." Phoenix barked out. Moony's eyes flickered over to her, a sad look passing over his face for a millisecond, before he looked away.

They had a very enjoyable lesson, a drastic difference from the last one. Remus has brought along a glass box containing a hanky-panky - a one-legged creature that lured travelers into bogs.

Nothing else that month had happened except for Ravenclaw flattening Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November; this picked up Oliver's self-esteem so much that he had the same maniacal glint back in his eyes. He was training the team harder than ever now, and thankfully, the dementors stayed off school grounds.

Two weeks before the end of term, the usually dark and cloudy sky lightened up considerably, and the once muddy grounds were, one morning, revealed to be covered in glittery frost. Even the castle had Christmas cheer. Professor Flitwick had decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real fairies. Everyone was also discussing their holiday plans; Phoenix was going home, like every year, with Oliver. It made her sat that it would be her cousin's last year at Hogwarts, but thinking of her home in Glasgow made her feel warm inside.

It would also be the first Christmas where Moony wouldn't be present, as teachers stayed at the castle over the holidays. Though he wasn't officially family, he still made an appearance at Christmas. When Phoenix was younger, she used to think he came over because he was actually her mother's brother, but as she grew older, she realized that her mother was the only person that he had left in his life, as most of their friends had died in the first war.

Addition with holiday plans, everyone was also talking about their Hogsmeade plans. With a sinking heart, Phoenix had just remembered that she wouldn't be allowed to go anymore. It had slipped so far from her mind that she had forgotten to tell her friends.

"So, what are we doing in Hogsmeade this time?" Dean asked.

"Going to the Shrieking Shack, of course." Kylie said matter-of-factly. Neville sighed sadly at this.

"I'm stockin' up on more Honeydukes." Seamus nodded.

"I'll be sitting in the commonroom, watching the newest portrait dry." Phoenix said boredly, picking at her nails.

"Why won't you be in Hogsmeade?" Neville asked, though he looked like he knew the reason why.

"McGonagall told me that I could go as long as Sirius Black wasn't sighted any nearer. So, of course, I went, and that night he tries to break into Gryffindor Tower." Phoenix shrugged, acting as if it didn't bother her even though it did. "So now I can't go."

"But we were going Christmas shopping!" Kylie whined, "Who'll I go with now? Dean?"

"Am I not good enough?" Dean asked, his hand posed on his chest in mock-hurt.

"No." Kylie said, and Phoenix burst out laughing.

"Can't you just turn invisible or somet'in'?" Seamus asked after she had calmed down. "Walk with us, no one'll see yeh."

"Being a Metamorphamagus doesn't work like that," Phoenix stated, "Plus, I think someone would notice footprints in the snow where supposedly no one is. That'd give 'em a scare, alright."

On the Saturday morning of the trip, both Phoenix and Harry said goodbye to their friends, as they were the only two who had to stay back. Phoenix easily could've changed her looks to that of another student's, but she knew that she was being watched carefully, and she had already told her godfather that she would spend the day with him. So, Harry and Phoenix both went up to Gryffindor tower together in silence, until -

"Psst - Harry! Phoenix!"

They turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George Weasley peering at them from behind a statute of a hump-backed, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"How come you're not in Hogsmeade?" Phoenix wondered aloud.

"We've come to give you two a bit of festive cheer before we go," Fred said, winking mysteriously. "Come in here.."

He nodded towards an empty classroom left to the one-eyed statute. Phoenix and Harry shook their heads before following Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly behind them and then turned, beaming at the two.

"Early Christmas present for you two." He said.

Oh, this was going to be good.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Phoenix, suspecting it was one of their jokes, rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked skeptically.

"This, Harry and Phoenix, is the secret to our success." George explained, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you both, but we decided last night, your needs are greater than ours."

"Anyways, we know it by heart." George said. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"That.. Is a piece of old parchment." Phoenix said slowly.

"A piece of old parchment!" Fred closed his eyes, looking deeply offended. "Explain, George."

"Well, when we were in our first year - young, carefree, and innocent -"

Phoenix and Harry both snorted. They had never been innocent.

" - Well, more innocent than we are now - we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a dung bomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason -"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual -"

" - detention -"

"- disembowelment -"

"- And we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell us -" Harry said, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" Fred asked. "George caused a diversion by dropping another dung bomb. I whipped the drawer open and grabbed - this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," George told them, "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes." Fred said, smirking, "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're windin' us up." Phoenix remarked.

"Oh, are we?" George said. He took out his wand, touched the parchment with it lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly words in green ink that proclaimed:

"Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present - The Marauder's Map?" Phoenix read aloud, her eyes fixed on the name 'Moony'.

"We owe them so much." George told them fondly.

"Hang on, this is Hogwarts!" Harry proclaimed as he looked at the map.

The map showed very detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Phoenix bent down and saw -

"Is that really..?"

"Dumbledore -"

"-In his study-"

"- Pacing."

"-Does that a lot."

"So you mean this map shows..?"

"Everyone." Fred said.

"Everyone?" Harry asked.

"Everyone." George finished. "What they're doing -"

"- Every minute -"

"- Of every day."

"Brilliant!" Harry and Phoenix said together.

"Now listen, there are seven secret passage ways out of the castle, "George told, "We'd recommend -"

"This one." The twins said together, pointing their fingers at the passageway underneath the One-Eyed Witch. "The One-Eyed Witch passageway, it'll lead you straight to Honeydukes Cellar."

"We best hurry," Fred said, pointing to the figure of Filch on the map, "Filch is coming this way."

"Oh, and don't forget," George said quickly, "When you're done, just give it a tap and say -" He took out his wand and pointed it at the map as both he and his brother said, "Mischief Managed! Otherwise anyone could read it."

"So, young Harry and Phoenix," Fred said, in an excellent impersonation of Percy, "Mind you behave yourselves."

"See you in Honeydukes." George said, winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way. Phoenix wanted to sneak into Honeydukes with Harry, who was no doubt going to, but she had already planned her last day of term with 'Moony.'

"Are you going?" Harry asked, looking as if deciding whether or not to go.

"I'm 'fraid not, my dear Harold," Phoenix quirked her mouth to the side, "I had my day planned already, but you have fun. You're goin' ter looove Hogsmeade."

She patted him on the shoulder as she walked past, before turning around quickly. "Don't forget, Filch is comin' this way."

He nodded, uttering a thanks as he moved towards the statute, and Phoenix turned around, making her way towards the third floor. Her mind was reeling over what just happened. Fred and George gave them - Well, probably Harry, Phoenix was just there at the right time - a map that showed everything and everyone in Hogwarts, not to mention that one of the makers of the map was her godfather! This was incredible to her, but she wondered who those other people were - Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The name Padfoot sounded familiar to her, but she didn't know where she may have heard it. She wanted to ask Moony about it, but figured better of it, as he'd ask how she knew those names and she'd have to lie, and though she was a great liar, she did not want to lie to her godfather.

She approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, noticing the door was ajar. Cautiously, she knocked on the door three times, poking her head in the door to see if anyone was inside, grinning when she saw it was just her godfather; Remus, who didn't look up from grading papers, yelled, "Come in!"

Phoenix slid past the door, closing it behind her as she entered. Remus picked his head up at the sound of the door closing and smiled. "Phoenix! I was beginning to wonder where you ran off to."

"Sorry, I was helpin' Harry with somethin'." It wasn't entirely a lie, so she didn't feel too bad, "But I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

Remus chuckled, setting his quill down on his stack of papers and leaning back in his chair. "Harry, eh? How's he doing?"

Phoenix shrugged, "Fine, I s'pose. He seems fond of you, uncle professor Moony."

"Well, yes. I may have let it slip during one of our talks that I knew his parents, and since then, he's come up here once or twice." He told.

"Oh." Phoenix nodded, sitting in front of his desk. "I've kinda been wantin' ter tell him about how we were 'round each other when we were real little, but I don't know, he wouldn't remember it." She shrugged again, turning her hair auburn.

"Maybe that would be a good idea. Don't tell him I've told you this, but he believes that you -"

"- Hate him?" Phoenix finished, amused.

"Well, yes. How did you know?"

"Hermione told me at the beginning of November, so the day after that, I proved that I didn't hate him, and.."

"You didn't scare him away, did you?" Remus asked teasingly.

"Of course not! I am shocked and appalled as to how you could say such a thing!" Phoenix glared at him playfully, before returning to her story, "We're friends now, even if my dad is after him. He's cool about it."

"That's good." Remus looked deeply amused. "Has anything else happened since the last time we talked?"

Oh yes.

"Not really." Phoenix shrugged. "How about you, Uncle Moony?"

"Besides teaching?" He asked, and she nodded, "There is something that I'll be starting.. I wanted to talk about it with you, actually."

"What is it?" She asked, curious.

"You see, after the Quidditch game incident-"

"- You heard about that?" It was a stupid question, but she didn't care. He nodded slowly, eyeing her.

"I did. The dementors are getting hungry, and all that excitement at the match, it was their idea of a feast.." He said grimly. Phoenix frowned, she hadn't thought of it that way.

"I hate them." Phoenix said bitterly, turning her head to look out the window, "I wish they weren't necessary. How are they, anyways, if Sirius Black could escape past them once already? Would they even stop him this time? I mean, he got in, didn't he?"

She turned her head to look at her godfather, who looked completely shocked that she had called her father by his name, something she'd never done in front of him. He was also surprised by the hateful tone in her voice when mentioning him and what he had done on Halloween.

"I thought you believed that he was innocent?" He asked, no tone of 'I-told-you-so' in his voice.

"I thought I did, too." Her hair turned blood red as she glared at Remus's desk, "But mum lied. How can someone who rips apart a portrait 'cause they don't let him enter be innocent? I get it, she wants ter believe, and I do, too, but I just can't.. Those stupid dementors are probably doin' his biddin', too, and they're here 'cause o'him! They attacked 'Arry on purpose, and some idiots believe that I set 'em on 'im! I feel like I'm goin' ter explode, and it won't be Seamus's fault this time." Her Scottish accent became thicker as she ranted, something that usually led people into confusion as they couldn't understand her, but she didn't really care if Remus couldn't understand her, because she hadn't meant to blow up on him in the first place.

Remus sat there uncomfortably, seeming to be pondering over what to say. He brought is two index fingers together and put them in front of his mouth, leaning back in his seat as he studied her. She sighed at this, ruffling her hair and turning it a more festive red. Feeling as though she had already ruined their meeting, she tried to diffuse the awkward tension as best as she could.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. But, uh, what did the first Quidditch match of the year have to do with anything?"

"Don't remind me." She muttered before she could stop herself. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He sent her a comforting smile, "You know how I repelled the dementor on the train like Dumbledore did on the field?" She nodded. "Well, Harry has asked me to teach him how to protect himself against them, and I believe that you should learn defense against them, too."

She raised her eyebrows, thinking it over, as she did think it was a good idea. "Do yeh mean the Patronus spell?" She asked.

"Precisely." He nodded.

"But what could we practice on?" She asked. "Not.. Actual dementors, right?"

"Of course not! I'll have to find an alternative, of course, maybe a boggart. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. You know my condition.." Remus's face darkened, but it passed quickly as he asked, "Where is Harry, anyways?"

Phoenix imagined the castle exploding at that very moment. She could lie to anyone, anyone but her Uncle Moony. What was she supposed to say without outting Harry?

"Finishin' up an essay for Snape that I was helpin' him with." She lied, thankfully, he looked like he bought it.

"Professor Snape," He chastised, "But I see. It's a shame that you two can't go to Hogsmeade, but it's for the best."

Why did he have to say that?

She simply nodded as the Marauder's Map poked it's way though her mind. Phoenix wanted desperately to ask him about it, but instead asked him a question that could pass without other possible questions.

"Hey, Uncle Professor Moony?"

He raised his eyebrows but nodded his head for her to continue.

"Why did I start callin' you Moony in the first place? Like, where'd it come from? Sometimes mum calls you that, too, so I'm curious."

A small smile crosses his face, charging her curiously even more.

"It was a name that my group of friends called me when we were in Hogwarts," He explained, "Even after Hogwarts, and after you were born and began learning how to talk, you couldn't pronounce 'Remus', so Sirius suggested that we- your mother, father, and I- try 'Moony.' It was easier for you to say that than Remus, so it just stuck, I suppose."

Phoenix smiled at his explanation; it didn't tell anything about Wormtail, Padfoot, or Prongs, but it still meant something, to her, at least. And it was her_ father_ who had suggested her now- only name for Remus besides adding 'Uncle' or 'Uncle Professor' in front of it.

"Wait, so I could pronounce 'Moony', but not 'Remus?'" She asked, fighting back laughter.

"Apparently not." Remus replied, chuckling softly.

The two sat for a few minutes, the room silent except for the crackling of fire and the scratches of Remus's quill that was now grading more papers. Another question entered her mind, a much more personal question, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask it. Phoenix watched as her godfather corrected an essay, not noticing that she was looking at him. Deciding that she was going to ask him anyways, seeing as no-one else was in the room and she had nothing to loose, she inhaled deeply, staring at the floor as she said;

"Did my father love me?"

Remus set his quill down and looked up at her despite that she wouldn't look back. "Phoenix, look at me."

She glanced up, but didn't meet his eyes.

"You were his whole world, and no matter who you choose to believe - your mother or everyone else - I'm certain that he still loves you, too, deep down in his now - cold heart." He said this with suck ferociousness that she had to believe it. She smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back.

"Thank you, Uncle Moony." She mumbled, "I'll miss yeh o'er break. I got you somethin', but I made sure one of the elves workin' here would give it to yeh."

"It's no problem, Phoenix." He replied, "I'll miss you, too. I bought you something as well, though I already sent it off, I know how you are when it comes to presents."

She smiled mischievously. "I should probably head back," She said, "Everyone should be headin' back from Hogsmeade now. Plus, Harry's most likely wonderin' where I ran off to."

"That sounds about right." He checked his watch, "Do you need me to walk you back?"

"Nah." She shook her head, getting up out of her seat and stretching her legs.

"Let me walk you out, then." He stood up as well, making his way to the door with her following behind. Before he opened the door, she wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. "Happy Holidays, Uncle Moony."

He hugged her back just as tight, "Happy holidays, Phoenix."

The two pulled apart, and though he didn't show it, Phoenix knew that he would miss her as much as she would miss him. She opened the door, waved goodbye to him, then left, silently making her way up to Gryffindor Tower. No one seemed to be back yet, except for a few students who weren't in her House. After she had told Sir Cadogan what ever password he had changed for the millionth time and went inside, she found that she was the only one in the common room, confirming that Harry had snuck into Hogsmeade. Phoenix decided to make herself comfortable on the squashy, red couch in front of the fireplace, the fire inside it still glowing; However, it went out from the force of the wind from the portrait door that had just slammed shut. Phoenix jumped, taking immediate notice that an enraged Harry had ran over to her.

"You knew, didn't you?!" He yelled.

"Knew what?!" She yelled back, not taking too keenly to being yelled at.

"_Knew that your dad sold my parents to Voldemort_!"

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded. He hadn't.. had he?

"Don't pretend like you don't know! I bet you did help him into the castle just so he could kill me! _Because of your dad, I'll never know my parents_ -"

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted; Phoenix and Harry both jumped, not noticing that they had came in. "Harry, she didn't know -"

"I didn't, really! I -" She started, somewhat frightened by the hate that was glowing in Harry's green eyes.

"YES SHE DID!" He said loudly, wheeling back around to face her, "You're just as bad as him! You didn't want to become friends with me because of Hermione, you just wanted to gain my trust and finish me off, or maybe get your dad to do it for you!"

Phoenix felt something snap inside of her at the mention of her being as bad as her father. She felt electricity in her hands, feeling it travel up her arms as she glared at Harry, who was breathing heavily and looking murderous.

"Harry, mate, that's enough -" Ron started.

"_I'm not finished yet -_"

The fire in the fireplace exploded, and the couch flew back a few feet as Phoenix jumped to her feet and got in Harry's face, her hair slowly starting to curl and frizz with electricity. "Don't ever say I'm like my father ever again," Her voice was harsh and low as she glared up at Harry, "If I was like him, I would've finished you off a long time ago. However, I will say this; Hell hath no fury like a member of the House of Black scorned."

Harry looked angry, surprised, and a little bit frightened. "Just stay away from me!" He turned and left the commonroom in a flash, leaving Ron and Hermione behind, their faces in shock.

"Phoenix -"

"I don't want to know what happened," She said to them, though the first sentence was a complete lie, "No, yes I do- but, just go after him. You're fraternizin' with the enemy right now."

Phoenix watched as Ron and Hermione both hesitated, watching her with sympathetic eyes, before they turned around and followed Harry. All she did was laugh bitterly, because she had been right, becoming friends with Harry had backfired, and it was once again another moment where she blamed her mother for telling her such lies about her father being innocent, because she was definitely going to confront her about all of this when she went home the next evening.

* * *

**So, this was, not one, not two, but ****_three_**** days late, and I feel sososo bad about that. I don't have an excuse, except for the fact that I'm lazy. I'm probably going to move posting new chapters to Sunday or Monday, (Watch me post the next chapter on Saturday) So maybe that'll help. No? Ah, well, I'll try my best to not procrastinate.**

**The end of this chapter also feels really rushed to me, so I know ****_I'm_**** not happy about it. Overall, it has some Remus and Phoenix godparent fluff, and Phoenix and Harry interaction! The fight is definitely weak, at least, to me, but I wanted to get this done, so I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however, so, yeah. :)**


End file.
